Experimenting
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: The Bellas have won the worlds. And yet, Beca finds that she's still a bit confused and blames the german lead singer. Or maybe it has something to do with a certain redhead. Or maybe it's the alcohol. But it'll probably turn out fine, right? College girls, alcohol, confused emotions and questioning sexual preferences. That's all still PG-13, right?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.

* * *

Experimenting

Beca sipped at her drink in silence, watching as the other girls celebrated. They had just won the Worlds barely two days ago, and the Bellas hadn't stopped partying since. Well, all but Beca. For all her talk before about how Chloe should suck it up and graduate, she finally understood how Chloe felt with graduation just a couple days away. Of course, that wasn't the only thing on her mind. Ever since the first time she had met the leader of the Das Sound Machine, her head had been scrambled. And the more times she met the lead singer, the more confused she had gotten. Even now, with DSM thousands of miles away, Beca still couldn't quite get her mind right. She had been drinking straight Jack for the last two days, and had been drunk most of it. Being drunk had helped at first. But the longer she had been around the girls, the more she began to grow confused again.

Now, she was nursing a plastic cup filled with Jack and trying to force her brain to stop questioning. It didn't work, of course. The more she tried not to, the more she found her eyes drifting over a certain redhead's body. She sighed. She decided she hated germans. She took another sip as Stacie practically bounced into the room with a small card box labelled Truth or Dare in black over the box's pink coloring. She groaned. No one had proven themselves better at making Beca question her sexuality than Stacie, except for Chloe, who succeeded at it simply by being around Beca.

"Oh girls, it's time for _games_!" Stacie said.

"Oh please, not another game of around the world," Chloe said. "I can't handle that much alcohol again."

"Nope," Stacie beamed. "This time, we're starting off easy. Women exclusive, Truth or Dare, the drinking game."

"That sounds like a terrible idea," Beca said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Cynthia Rose said. "Let's play!"

Several of the others all cheered, sitting in a circle, even Emily. However, Beca remained where she was.

"Come on Beca," Amy said. "Come play with us."

"No, I'm okay just watching," Beca said, only for Chloe to take her hand, pulling her over into a seated position beside her. "Oh, okay."

She took a steadying breath, eyes flicking to where Chloe was still holding her hand before going to her empty cup. She forced her heart to slow down and wiggled her hand out of Chloe's.

"I'm just going to refill this," Becca said, moving to stand, only for Chloe to set a hand on her thigh, making her freeze, Beca barely keeping from sucking in a loud breath.

"No need," Chloe smiled, holding out another cup. "I already got you one."

Beca thanked her, taking a sip, eyes widening. Whatever it was was strong but tasted like lemonade.

"Wow," Beca said. "That's really good."

"Thanks," Chloe beamed.

"Alright," Stacie smiled. "Let's start with Emily. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Emily said.

Stacie pulled one of the truth cards, reading it off. "Have you ever kissed another girl?"

"No," Emily said. "Stacie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Stacie said.

Emily pulled a dare card blushing profusely in seconds. "Kiss whoever reads this card to you on the lips for three seconds, no tongue."

Several of the girls cheered or cat called playfully. Stacie shrugged, sliding over to Emily and cupping her face, kissing her. Emily's face darkened even more, but after a moment, she began to return the kiss, just in time for Stacie to pull away and return to her original spot. Stacie looked around the circle, eye settling on Beca for a moment and an almost predatory grin forming over her face. Beca swallowed hard, taking a drink from her cup.

"Beca, truth or dare," Stacie said.

Beca's eyes flicked to the cards. She already could tell that the game was lesbian-oriented, so dare was most likely a bad idea. But what if it was a question she couldn't answer truthfully? She was notoriously horrible at lying.

"Truth," Beca said finally.

Stacie grinned, pulling the next truth question, face lighting up in glee. "Have you ever kissed or had any form of sexual relations with another female..."

"No," Beca said.

"...or wanted to," Stacie finished, grinning wickedly.

Beca stared at her. "You're making that up."

Stacie tossed her the card and Beca picked it up, blushing. It actually _did_ ask that. She tossed it back, taking a drink.

"Yes," she finally grumbled.

All of the others began reacted as expected. "Ooo"s all around.

"Cynthia Rose, truth or dare," Beca said, after the others had finally settled down.

"Dare," Cynthia Rose said.

Beca picked up the card and blushed scarlet. Cynthia Rose grinned.

"Have the person who suggested the game take off your shirt with only their teeth while maintaining eye contact the entire time," Beca read off.

Stacie again shrugged and turned to Cynthia Rose, who leaned back, grinning widely. Then, Stacie began to use her teeth to undo the buttons of Cynthia Rose's night shirt. Once she was done, and because it was physically impossible for Stacie to do herself, Cynthia Rose shrugged the shirt off, leaving her in a bra and her shorts.

"This is going to end very badly, isn't it?" Beca asked.

"I think it's going to end very well," Cynthia Rose grinned.

"Don't get your hope up," Stacie said, once again returning to her spot.

"Chloe, truth or dare," Cynthia Rose asked.

"Truth," Chloe said, Cynthia Rose pulling out a card.

"Who do you fantasize about most when you masturbate?" Cynthia Rose asked, Chloe's face turning scarlet instantly.

"Um, can I switch to dare?" Chloe asked.

"No way!" Flo laughed. "You have to answer the question!"

"Yeah, come on Chloe!" Jessica said.

"Um...Anna Kendrick," Chloe said.

"The actress?" Beca asked. "Wait, you're a lesbian?"

"More...curious," Chloe said.

"Mmm," Cynthia Rose grinned. "I can work with curious."

"Sorry Cynthia Rose, but you're not my type," Chloe said.

Cynthia Rose shrugged. "That's fine. I can still win Stacie over playing this game."

"I bet a hundred dollars your can't," Stacie said.

"Bet," Cynthia Rose said, holding out her hand.

They shook and Beca shook her head, taking a drink and glancing at Chloe, struggling to still her whirling thoughts. Chloe looked around, stopping on Flo.

"Flo, truth or dare?" Chloe said.

"Dare," Flo said.

Chloe pulled out the card and her mouth fell open, the card falling out of her hand. Beca picked it up and stared at it, face rapidly turning scarlet.

"What?" Stacie asked. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Strip naked and dance sexually for the group," Beca said.

Emily's face instantly matched Beca and Chloe's while Cynthia Rose cheered, Amy and Stacie both shrugged, and Flo jumped to her feet, quickly stripping out of her clothes and starting a song that wouldn't be out of place at a strip club, beginning to gyrate her hips in what could barely be called a dance, even less so once Flo's hands began to rub and tease herself. Finally, after about three minutes, the song finally ended and Flo got dressed again.

"I think I'm going to stop playing here," Beca said, moving to stand, only for Ashley on her left, and Chloe on her right to catch her by the sides of the shirt, holding her in place.

"Why?" Beca groaned.

"You're not skipping out on the celebration," Chloe said.

"It's been two days!" Beca said. "We've celebrated enough!"

"She's right," Cynthia Rose sighed. "Two days _is_ a bit much for one celebration. Let's call it a day."

The others all sighed, grumbling agreements.

"So now we'll celebrate the Bellas being reinstated!" Cynthia Rose grinned, all of the girls except Beca cheering.

"I hate you," Beca grumbled as Chloe grinned triumphantly.

"No you don't," Chloe smiled, leaning in to rub the end of her nose against the end of Beca's, as she sometimes did when she was either drunk or feeling especially affectionate.

This time, however, it was all Beca could do to keep from closing the distance the rest of the way. Her breath hitched and her heart and mind were both sent racing, her face turning pink almost instantly. She turned back to the game and took a drink, struggling to control herself.

"You okay Beca?" Stacie asked, grinning knowingly.

"Drank too much," Beca lied. "Hurry up. I want to sleep soon."

"I bet you do," Stacie grinned. "Go ahead Flo."

"Emily, truth or dare?" Flo asked.

Emily hesitated for several seconds. "Truth."

Flo picked up the card. "What is the kinkiest thing you have ever done?"

Emily blushed. "I-I've never even had sex...so..."

"Fair enough," Flo said. "That's really impressive. When I was thirteen, my uncle...nevermind."

Everyone stared at her in open-mouthed silence for several moments.

"What?" Flo asked. "I was going to say he gave me the sex talk, but it didn't really have anything to do with her not being a Stacie."

"Hey!" Stacie said before shrugging. "Fair enough."

"Anyway," Emily said. "Beca, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Beca said without thinking. "No wait, I meant truth!"

"Too late!" Stacie said.

"Oh, it's a good one too," Emily said, reading the question. "Have the person to your right take off their shirt and bra and drink a vodka shot off of their skin."

Beca flushed crimson. Chloe. It _had_ to be Chloe. Of course. Because who else would the universe want her to drink a vodka shot off of? Chloe, face glowing as brightly as Beca's, hesitantly shed the clothing she was instructed to and lay down. Stacie, forever the achilles heel to Beca's attempts to deny her increasingly obvious problem, walked over with a shot and knelt, carefully pouring the shot from Chloe's navel to just below her breasts, close enough that Beca would have trouble not having to put her face between them. Beca gave Stacie a dirty look, only to receive a triumphant smile in return.

"You're not allowed to stop until you finish it all," Stacie said. "And you're doing it right. You have to sit between Chloe's legs."

"You're a bitch," Beca said, kneeling between Chloe's legs and blushing even brighter rapidly.

She swallowed hard. She had long since given up on trying to convince herself that she wasn't interested, or at least curious. Finally, she leaned down, licking experimentally at the vodka, only to find that she couldn't get any off of Chloe that way, she was simply spreading it. She took a steadying breath before beginning to press her lips to Chloe's skin, sucking the vodka off of it one spot at a time, resulting in her placing exceedingly sexual, and increasingly difficult to restrain, kisses to Chloe's skin in a trail leading up her abdomen. As she slowly cleaned up the vodka, with everyone else watching in silence, Beca found that she could feel the tautness of Chloe's abdominal muscles. She could feel them quivering beneath Chloe's skin, and could feel her abdomen shake every time she pulled in a shaky breath. Despite her best efforts, Beca found that she was actually loving drinking Vodka off of Chloe. She found herself wishing there was more. However, she kept up the act of not liking it. She finally reached the part she had been dreading before, and now couldn't quite tell how she felt about it. She couldn't avoid Chloe's breasts from the angle she was at, as Stacie had known, and the vodka had also run between them to Chloe's throat, likely also as Stacie had known it would. So, Becca scrunched up her face to hide the truth, and continued her trail up between Chloe's breasts, hearing Chloe's breath hitch quietly. Then, she finally reached Chloe's throat, Chloe tilting her head back out of her way, allowing Beca to collect the last of the vodka. However, when Beca found that she was out, she actually had to force herself to sit up, fortunately able to do it before anyone got suspicious.

She slid out of Chloe's way and Chloe sat up, quickly getting dressed again, face still scarlet and eyes not leaving the ground. Beca took a large drink from her cup, looking around.

"Emily, truth or dare?" Beca asked, deciding Emily would probably be the safest option, plus she could play it off as revenge.

"Dare," Emily said. "Fair's fair."

Beca pulled out the card and simply sat there staring at it.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Turning tables," Beca read. "Whoever pulled this card has to..." she let her arm fall, staring at the ground. "...has to lick up the neck of the person to their right, give them a hickie, and suck on their ear for three minutes."

Everyone either laughed or cat called. Beca and Chloe both blushed even worse.

"For the record, totally not my fault," Emily said.

Beca sighed heavily. She _really_ hated this game.

"I've got a timer," Stacie said, holding up the phone. "Aaaaannnnnd...begin!"

She hit start and Beca grumbled out a couple of choice words about Stacie before leaning over and beginning to trail her tongue over Chloe's neck. Chloe's breath hitched again, more noticeably this time, at least to Beca who was now directly beside her head, and Beca had to fight to keep from putting too much effort into it. After a few seconds of trailing her tongue over Chloe's neck, she locked her lips over Chloe's pulse point, deciding it would be the easiest spot, and began to suckle at it forcefully. Chloe's head tilted out of the way slightly and she pulled in a shaky, unsteady breath, though she was obviously being careful about it because even Beca could barely hear it. Finally, Beca moved away from Chloe's pulse point, cracking an eye open to see she had left a dark spot that was extremely obvious. As Beca began to suckle and toy with Chloe's earlobe, actually earning a near-silent whimper from Chloe this time, it occurred to Beca that Chloe would have to hide that during graduation. It also occurred to her that it had been more than three minutes but the timer hadn't gone off. She pulled back and glared at Stacie, who simply grinned.

"Oops," Stacie said. "I accidentally stopped the timer."

"That's not fair!" Chloe said.

"You didn't look like you minded," Stacie shrugged, Chloe's face turning so dark Beca thought she might pass out.

"How am I supposed to graduate with this on my neck!?" Chloe demanded.

"Relax," Stacie said. "I hide hickies all the time."

"Emily, I think it's your turn again," Amy finally said.

"Right," Emily said. "Cynthia Rose, truth or dare."

"Dare," Cynthia Rose said before crossing her fingers. "Fuck Stacie. Fuck Stacie. Fuck Stacie."

"Give the person two spots to your left a sensual massage until your next turn without touching their breasts, ass, or groin," Emily read.

Cynthia Rose all but cheered, Stacie shrugging and laying down, Cynthia Rose switching spots with Jessica so that she'd be able to reach Stacie.

"Amy, truth or dare?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Dare," Amy said, picking up one of the cards since Cynthia Rose was busy. "Shotgun race the person to your right. You good to race right now Stacie?"

"Sure," Stacie said, both picking up a beer.

About ten seconds later, Amy had won and was doing several victory shots.

"Okay, so I seriously think we should stop this game now," Beca said.

"Stacie, truth or dare?" Amy asked, ignoring Beca entirely.

"Dare," Stacie said.

Amy picked up the card and smirked. "Sensually kiss the person physically nearest to you for at least ten seconds."

Cynthia Rose cheered and Stacie sat up, kissing her as Cynthia Rose's hands continued to massage every sensitive spot they could find that wasn't off limits. Finally, after nearly twenty seconds, Stacie pulled away, turning on Beca again.

"Chloe, truth or dare?" Stacie asked, shifting her gaze.

"Uh...dare, I guess," Chloe said.

Stacie grinned widely, pulling out a card and grinning widely. "Play the nervous game with the person to your left."

"Wait, that's-" Cynthia Rose began but was cut off by Stacie kissing her for a moment. "Can I have another one?"

A couple of the others laughed before everyone turned to Chloe, who was already blushing scarlet. she reached over, hesitantly placing her hand on Beca's knee and beginning to trail her fingers upward, stopping every couple inches to ask Beca if she was nervous yet. Beca repeatedly answered with a no, even though her face was arguably darker than Chloe's, and her skin was starting to develop goosebumps on her thighs. Her heart was hammering away in her chest loud enough that she was sure Chloe could hear it, and her brain was at war with itself over wether or not she regretted wearing silk short shorts and a pair of skimpy underwear, which was all that had been clean. Slowly, Chloe's fingers began to approach where Beca was desperately trying to tell herself she didn't want them. However, just as Chloe's fingers brushed the edge of Beca's shorts, which had, at one point or another, been pushed up to where they were basically panties, Chloe pulled her hand away, unable to make herself go any higher, apparently. Beca sighed quietly, taking a drink.

"Your turn Beca," Stacie said, Beca spraying alcohol out of her nose.

"Excuse me?" Beca asked, wiping her face with a piece of paper towel. "That's not what the card said."

"That's how the nervous game works," Stacie said. "She does you, then you do her."

Several of the others agreed and Beca took a shaking breath before setting her hand on Chloe's thigh starting her own turn. As with Beca, Chloe repeatedly responded with a no every time she was asked, but Beca could feel Chloe's muscles quivering under her fingers, and could feel the bumps developing across Chloe's skin. The realization that Chloe was as nervous as Beca was hit Beca like a freight train and she froze for a moment before continuing, slightly less hesitantly this time. Where Beca had on a teeshirt with a bra, shorts and panties, Chloe had opted for a tank top with no bra, allowing Beca to see her nipples sticking out through the material, a pair of silk shorts like Beca's own, and Beca assumed Chloe had worn more descent underwear than she had.

Just as Beca's hands began to trail over the outside of Chloe's shorts, Stacie spoke up again.

"Inside," Stacie said. "Has to be inside the shorts."

"Bullshit!" Beca said. "That's not a rule!"

"All in favor?" Stacie asked, raising a hand.

Cynthia Rose, Amy, Flo, and Ashley all raised their hands and Beca groaned, slipping her hands back down then continuing, this time with her fingers reaching under Chloe's shorts. After a few more seconds, and two more repetitions of Chloe blatantly lying about being nervous, Beca's finger reached the axis between Chloe's legs, only for Beca to snatch her hand back as though she had been burned, staring at Chloe for a moment before quickly taking a drink and staring at the ground. Chloe wasn't wearing panties.

"Looks like it's a tie, then," Stacie shrugged. "Alright Chloe, your turn."

Chloe hesitated before looking to Beca. "Truth or dare?"

Beca froze. She was joking. _Her_? Of all people?

"Truth," Beca said.

Chloe pulled out a card and swallowed hard. "Have you ever masturbated to thoughts of someone in the room?"

"No," Beca said.

That much was true. She had never masturbated to thoughts of anyone in the room. She may currently be struggling to get a certain person out of her head, but she had never masturbated to thoughts of her.

"Cynthia Rose, truth or dare?" Beca asked.

"Dare," Cynthia Rose said.

Beca lifted the card, blushing scarlet instantly. "Pleasure the person to your left for the next five minutes using only your hands."

"Finally!" Cynthia Rose cheered, hand almost instantly diving into Stacie's shorts, almost instantly earning a gasp that turned into a moan, one of Stacie's hands grabbing Cynthia Rose's pajama pants as Cynthia Rose's free hand began to kneed her breasts.

"Emily, truth or dare?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Dare," Emily said, taking a card herself and blushing scarlet. "Everyone must pair up, strip naked, and lay face to face on top of one another for three minutes, maintaining eye contact, except to kiss. The pairs are chosen according to seating too."

She set the card down, turning it so that the spot marked as "reader" was toward her. Beca's gut dropped. She was with Chloe. Amy was with Ashley, Emily was supposed to be with Stacie, but since Cynthia Rose had a dare to finish, she was placed with Jessica instead. Everyone stripped and Beca lay down, Chloe laying on top of her, both blushing profusely. Beca's eyes flicked to the side seeing Cynthia Rose and Stacie kissing as Cynthia Rose continued her dare, Ashley had a hand over both her mouth and Amy's to keep Amy from kissing her, and Emily and Jessica were simply laying there, not really doing anything. Finally, Beca allowed herself to look up into Chloe's eyes. The effect was almost instant. The moment her eyes met Chloe's, she was lost in them. She began to become hyperaware of everywhere Chloe's body made contact with her own, the way Chloe's breasts pressed against her own, the way Chloe's pelvis pressed into her own, the burning desire she could feel building up inside of herself to increase the pressure there. She felt her head slowly moving closer to Chloe's, Chloe's own very slowly sinking. Beca hoped no one else noticed. She fought to lay still, struggling to regain control. She forced herself to latch onto anything she could to keep from slipping. She _couldn't_ be attracted to Chloe. She wasn't bi, or gay. She was straight. And she had Jesse. That thought shot through her like a fragmentation grenade, shredding her heart. She was with Jesse. She couldn't be attracted to Chloe because it would be cheating. She was faithful. She couldn't be with Chloe.

Chloe seemed to see the shift, because she suddenly stopped leaning forward, pulling back slightly. Beca saw sadness fill Chloe's eyes, even as her face stayed crimson and bore the same embarrassed expression that it had for most of the game. Then, finally, the buzzer went off. Chloe was off of Beca and getting dressed almost instantly, Beca sitting up and getting dressed as well, somehow finding herself feeling guilty for _not_ kissing Chloe. Finally, she sighed heavily.

"I'm done," Beca said, standing. "I'm going to bed. It's late, and I'm tired."

This time, no one tried to stop her, Emily and Amy wishing her a good night, Chloe managing a quieter version of the same, and the others were either too busy getting dressed, as with Ashley or Jessica, or were still kissing and pleasuring each other, as were Cynthia Rose and Stacie. Beca quickly hurried out of the room and down the hallway to her own hotel room, opening the door and stepping through, closing it and sliding to the floor. She took a breath to try to get her thoughts under control, only for her breath to catch out of the blue. Then, as she tried to exhale, a sob slipped out. And just like that, Beca was crying, burying her head into her legs to muffle the sound and struggling to grasp even _why_ she was crying to begin with, let alone trying to stop. After what felt like forever, she finally managed to stop and made her way to bed, laying down and pulling the sheets up to her neck, closing her eyes and trying to force herself to sleep. However, as she lay there, memories from the last few hours assaulted her, all of them about Chloe. Her laugh, her smile, her smell. The taste of her skin, both mixed with vodka and also not. The ghost of the feeling of her fingers running up Beca's inner thigh. The feeling of her body pressed against Beca's own.

Beca felt tears leaking out of her eyes again. She felt horrible. She felt guilty for wanting to be with Chloe when she was still with Jesse, but she also felt guilty for _not_ wanting to be with Chloe _because_ of Jesse. Finally, she couldn't take the feeling of Chloe's body on hers and her fingers on her thigh anymore. She threw the sheets off, drying her eyes and walking to the door, opening it and creeping down the hallway to the room they had been partying in a couple hours ago, peeking in and finding Cynthia Rose and Stacie had both fallen asleep there, covered by a sheet now but still together, and that Amy had also passed out in the room. The rest were gone. Beca turned walking to Chloe's room and finding the door was still open a little, having gotten caught on one of Chloe's slippers when it was closing. She slipped inside quietly, sliding the slipper out of the way and closing the door silently. She wasn't sure what she was planning, at least, until she heard a quiet sob echo from somewhere in the dark room. Almost instantly, her mind was made up. She just wanted Chloe to stop crying.

She walked into the room, finding Chloe curled into the fetal position on the bed. She walked over, considering speaking, but instead she slipped into the bed beside Chloe, who gasped loudly. However, when Beca cuddled up against Chloe's back, wrapping her arms around Chloe, Chloe simply began to cry harder. Beca pulled her tighter against her, shushing her and gently stroking one hand up and down her arm comfortingly. After a couple of seconds, she placed a light kiss to the back of Chloe's neck. Then another. And another. After a few minutes of this, Chloe finally began to calm down and rolled over to look at Beca.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. "Earlier, I wasn't thinking...and...I was drunk...and-"

"Chloe, stop," Beca said soothingly. "It's alright."

"No," Chloe said. "I was being stupid, and I'm sorry!"

"You weren't being stupid, Chloe," Beca said.

"Yes I was," Chloe said. "I was being stupid, and I wasn't thinking, and I almost tried to-"

Beca pressed her lips to Chloe's, silencing her instantly. After a moment, she pulled back from the kiss, looking into Chloe's wide, shocked eyes.

"You weren't being stupid Chloe," Beca said. "I've been wanting to do that for so long it was driving me insane."

Chloe mashed her lips to Beca's instantly, Beca kissing her back just as passionately, matching the need she felt from Choe with her own. Chloe rolled over, getting on top of Beca, her hands pawing at Beca's shoulders and sides, seeming to just need to feel her, to make sure it was real and that Beca was actually there. Finally, Beca rolled them over, breaking the kiss and sliding back, pulling Chloe's shirt off of her. Chloe looked up at Beca nervously and Beca smiled, bending down and placing a kiss against Chloe's stomach, suckling gently before beginning a lazy trail up Chloe's abdomen again, as she had when she had been ordered to drink vodka off of Chloe. Except this time, Chloe didn't bother to keep her unsteady breaths quiet.

When Beca reached Chloe's chest this time, she moved to Chloe's left breast, beginning to kiss every exposed inch of it before taking Chloe's nipple into her mouth, Chloe's left hand tangling her fingers into Beca's hair as Beca sucked on her nipple, flicking it with her tongue several times before gently biting down on it and rolling it gently between her teeth. Chloe moaned quietly and Beca opened her eyes, looking up at Chloe as she continued. Chloe gasped as their eyes met, seemingly unable to tear her eyes away from Beca's own. Finally, Beca switched to Chloe's other breast, repeating the treatment this time without breaking eye contact once except to blink. As she was tending to Chloe's nipple, Chloe again moaned quietly. Beca felt a little disappointed. Deep inside of her, she felt a new desire grow. A desire to hear Chloe screaming in pleasure, not the quiet, reserved moans she was letting out now. With that thought in mind, she began to trail her fingers up Chloe's thigh, Chloe tensing and breathing more quickly before her legs finally closed, catching Beca's hand just shy of her shorts, which had ridden up.

"Are you nervous?" Beca asked.

Chloe blushed but nodded slightly. "Yes."

"You don't have to be," Beca said, reaching up and kissing her. "Just relax and let me know if I'm doing it right. Remember, you're the first girl I've ever been with."

Chloe nodded, blushing bright red again but opening her legs again. This time, Beca's hand slid up and began to rub Chloe's slit through her shorts, Chloe's breath hitching and before beginning to stutter in and out, Chloe tilting her head back. After a moment, Beca moved her hand up, slipping it into Chloe's shorts as she moved her head up to lick and suckle on Chloe's unmarked pulse point. Chloe moaned loudly this time, Beca beginning to run her fingers through Chloe's slit. She smiled as she worked, trying to memorize every inch of Chloe's womanhood, trying to map out where it was most sensitive, and where it wasn't. As she did, she moved back down to Chloe's breasts, beginning to worship them again, earning an appreciative moan, one which got much, much louder as Beca reached Chloe's clit.

Beca smiled, beginning to rub Chloe's clit quickly, the same way she would her own if she was playing with herself. Chloe's hips began to buck and grind against Beca's fingers within seconds, Chloe breathlessly begging Beca to go faster, which Beca did happily. Finally, Beca moved her fingers down, pushing two fingers into Chloe's dripping entrance, her thumb replacing her fingers and matching their former speed while her fingers also began to match speed. Chloe's hips bucked and rolled in time with Beca's thrusts as moans began to roll out of Chloe quickly. Beca smiled, reaching up and kissing her before beginning to trail kisses down Chloe's body. Finally, she reached her nethers, replacing her thumb with her lips and tongue, Chloe crying out in pleasure as she did, both hands clutching at Beca's head, holding her in place. Beca smiled, redoubling her efforts. She could feel Chloe trembling around her fingers, hear the desperation in her cries of pleasure. But it wasn't quite enough. Beca still felt like she needed to do more. So, she turned her hand back over so her palm was up and curled her fingers forward, feeling them hit a small bundle of nerves inside with ever thrust. Instantly Chloe sucked in a harsh gasp before falling silent, clutching at the bed as though for support, her hips bucking harshly once before she began to spray her juices out of herself. Beca smiled, sucking on her clit harshly, flicking it quickly with her tongue, and continuing to thrust her fingers into Chloe quickly until she felt Chloe finally starting to come down from her orgasm. Finally, she eased back, slipping her fingers out of Chloe and beginning to lap up Chloe's juices, drinking them greedily.

She had heard guys and lesbians both say that girls juices were supposed to be sweet, or fruity, or a number of other things, but she had never believed it. Especially since she had always hated her own taste. But Chloe's was indescribably delicious. Beca couldn't get enough, and couldn't force herself to stop lapping it up even if she had wanted to. It wasn't until Chloe begged her to stop between labored gasps for breath and physically pulled her away that Beca finally relented, moving up and kissing Chloe instead, Chloe moaning weakly as she tasted herself on Beca's lips and tongue. After several seconds, Beca pulled away, smiling and laying down beside Chloe.

"You're a liar," Chloe said. "There's no way that was the first time you've done that."

"I just did what I liked to have done," Beca shrugged.

Chloe smiled, kissing her again. For a moment, the kiss was slow and lethargic. Then, Beca felt Chloe begin to grow more needy again, hands beginning to travel Beca's body. Within a couple of minutes, Chloe pulled back, pulling Beca's shirt over Beca's head before moving down to worship Beca's breasts. Beca moaned as electric bolts of pleasure shot through her, her skin burning anywhere Chloe touched, whether with her fingers, lips, or tongue. Chloe wrapped her lips around one of Beca's nipples and gently sucked it into her mouth, biting down and Beca moaned loudly. Chloe smiled up at Beca, Beca again getting lost in Chloe's eyes. After several minutes of worshiping Beca's breasts, and after pulling several more loud moans from Beca, Chloe moved down, trailing gentle kisses and licks seemingly at random down Beca's abdomen and pelvis, then moved to her thighs. Beca's head rolled back as Chloe kissed randomly over Beca's thighs. She didn't understand. It was like Chloe instinctively knew every weak point Beca had. Within barely a few minutes of Chloe's teasing kisses at seemingly random and unimportant places, Beca was drowning in a sea of white-hot need, her nethers burning and her juices having far beyond prepared her for Chloe. Beca opened her mouth, planning to beg Chloe to stop teasing her, only for Chloe to suddenly latch onto Beca's clit. Beca screamed in pleasure and surprise as Chloe sucked it into her mouth hard, flicking it rapidly with her tongue before releasing it with a wet smack and beginning to run her tongue through Beca's sopping folds.

Beca cried out in pleasure continuously as Chloe devoured her, Chloe's every touch, lick, kiss, and suckle driving her even further into her endless sea of mind-shattering bliss. Part of Beca was worried about what would happen when she finally orgasmed if she was already starting to lose sense of anything beyond Chloe's ministrations. She reached out blindly, trying to find something, anything, to grab onto, and felt Chloe's own hand find hers, intertwining their fingers. Then, Chloe's free hand finally pushed two fingers into Beca. Beca couldn't react. She couldn't scream, she couldn't move, she couldn't do anything. Her eyes were squeezed shut against the sudden blinding white that was filling her vision, but it seared through her eyelids anyway. Then, she was coming. There wasn't any warning. And it wasn't like a damn had burst, because even then, there would be a build up, even if a short one. But this was different. It was more like something snapped. One second Beca's entire body was limp and unable to move from the pleasure she was feeling, aside from her hips instinctively rolling against Chloe, then the next her entire body was shaking and jerking like a seizure, Beca's juices spraying out of her even more forcefully than Chloe's had. And Chloe powered right on through, relentlessly shoving her fingers into Beca again and again, and sucking, licking, and even gently biting Beca's clit the entire time Beca was struggling to get enough air to survive during her orgasm.

Finally, Beca couldn't take it anymore. She pulled on Chloe's hand and Chloe took the hint, gently beginning to ease Beca down with her hand, moving up to kiss Beca as she did. Again it was like a switch was flipped. The moment Chloe's lips met hers, the moment she tasted their juices mixed together, the moment she felt Chloe's tongue dancing with her own, she was able to breathe. She gasped harshly, sucking in as much air as she could before her free hand grabbed at the back of Chloe's head, kissing her desperately, Beca's bliss-addled brain unable to think of any other way to show Chloe how amazing she felt. Chloe chuckled, kissing Beca back gently, Beca slowly beginning to calm down as Chloe continued to ease her down from her orgasm. Finally, Beca's body was limp and somehow both numb and aching agonizingly at the same time. She collapsed back onto the bed, panting and staring up at Chloe in silence, trying to find the words to explain how she felt, to thank Chloe for making her feel that way. Chloe merely smiled and gave her a quick kiss before laying on her shoulder.

"Goodnight Beca," Chloe smiled, gently kissing the side of Beca's neck.

"Good night Chloe," Beca smiled, turning her head and kissing Chloe.

After a couple of minutes, both pulled away and closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep quickly.

* * *

Beca's eyes slid open slowly. The first thing she noticed was the burning ache between her legs. Next, was the beautiful redhead asleep in her arms. Third, was that both of them were completely naked. Beca smiled, resting her forehead against Chloe's. She wasn't sure how she was going to go about telling Jesse, but she could figure that out later. For the time being, she just wanted to enjoy this. For as long as she could. She could figure out the hard stuff later. After a few seconds, Chloe's eyes slowly fluttered open and Beca's smile widened, Beca leaning forward and capturing Chloe's lips.

Chloe sighed contentedly, kissing Beca back, their tongues dancing for several seconds before Chloe pulled away. "Good morning to you too."

Beca smiled, watching as Chloe sat up, grimacing as she shifted before pushing herself up and stretching. "Last night was amazing."

"You can say that again," Chloe smiled. "That was the best orgasm of my life. I kind of wish it was more than just experimenting."

"What?" Beca asked, smile faltering as she watched Chloe begin to get dressed.

"Well that's all it was, right?" Chloe asked, not bothering to look back at her.

"N...No...I..."

"I mean, you have Jesse," Chloe said. "And once we graduate, we probably won't be seeing each other ever again, to be perfectly honest. That's just how things go. Last night was definitely the best I've ever had, and you're amazing at pleasing a girl, but we should be honest with ourselves. All it will ever have been was experimenting."

"Chloe...I don't-"

"Beca," Chloe said, turning to smile at her. "It's alright. Just, leave it as it is, alright? I don't want to make things any more complicated than they need to be."

Then, she pulled on her shirt, gave Beca one last quick kiss, and was out the door. Beca sat there, staring at the door in silence, feeling her heart crumble into smaller and smaller pieces as the reality of what Chloe had been saying set in. She hadn't understood anything. Either her own feelings or the alcohol had blinded her to what was really going on. Maybe both. Chloe had just wanted sex. That was all it had ever been. Beca stood, suddenly feeling hollow and ashamed. She pulled her pajamas back on, heading back to her own room and getting cleaned up, then dressed before leaving the room, finding Amy coming out of her own room.

"Good morning Beca," Amy greeted her.

"Hey Amy," Beca said, forcing a smile.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Just didn't sleep well is all."

"Yeah I bet," Amy said. "Sure sounded like you were having trouble sleeping."

Beca blushed, suddenly realizing how loud they had been, before her smile faded entirely as Chloe's words replayed in her head. "Yeah. Could we...never talk about it? Please?"

"What, not good enough was it?" Amy asked.

"It's not that," Beca said. "I just...it was just sex. So...I just want to forget about it."

Amy stared at her for several seconds before nodding. "Okay. Yeah. Sure. Anyway, we should head for the airport. We don't want to miss our flight."

Beca nodded and they left the hotel, getting a cab together and heading to the airport. Once there, they checked in and all headed to their gate. Then, Beca sat in a corner, put in her headphones and began to listen to music, struggling to bury the emotions tearing her apart from the inside out.

* * *

Leave a review.

 ** _Considering continuing this to rewrite the third movie, but not sure. Leave your opinions in review, please. Tell me what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.

* * *

Can't Let Go

Beca stared at her lap. Across from her on the bed, Jesse sat in silence, waiting for Beca to tell him whatever she had asked him to come over to tell him.

"Beca, whatever it is, you can tell me," Jesse said. "I won't be mad."

"You're wrong," Beca said, a tear falling down her cheek. "I...I'm so sorry Jesse. I fucked up."

"What happened?" Jesse asked.

"I...I can't...be with you anymore," Beca said, more tears beginning to fall as she began to fight back sobs. "I-I'm sorry. I-I love you. I do. B-But...there's...there's someone else that I l-love more."

Jesse just sat there, staring at her. "Who?"

"Chloe," Beca choked out.

"Oh," Jesse said, smiling humorlessly. "Of course. I should have guessed. For how long?"

"Since I met her," Beca sobbed. "B-But I refused to a-accept it because...I d-didn't want to a-accept that I was b-bi. And b-because I was with you."

"What changed?" Jesse asked.

"I c-couldn't d-deny it anymore," Beca said. "I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I can't stay with you but love her!"

"It's okay," Jesse said finally. "I understand. Honestly, I always thought you had feelings for her. I'm not mad Beca."

"Y-You're not?" Beca asked.

"No," Jesse said. "I'm hurt. Of course I'm hurt. But I understand."

Beca's head fell again and Jesse lifted it, kissing her for a moment.

"I hope everything works out for you two," Jesse smiled. "And I know you'll be a famous music producer someday."

Beca nodded and hugged him. He hugged her back for a moment before pulling back and standing.

"Goodbye Beca," Jesse smiled. "Good luck."

Beca nodded and he left the room. Then, Beca fell onto the bed, burying her face into the pillow and sobbing. She didn't deserve for him to understand. She didn't deserve him. She never had. She was a terrible person. She broke up with him for someone that didn't feel the same way she did."

"Beca?" Chloe asked, stepping into the room, Beca beginning to sob even harder as memories of their last conversation played through her head again. "Beca, what's wrong?"

Beca just kept sobbing, so Chloe sat beside her, stroking her back and comforting her. Finally, Beca managed to calm herself and rolled onto her side away from Chloe.

"I broke up with Jesse," Beca said.

"What?" Chloe asked. "Why? I thought you loved him."

"I do," Beca said. "But I..." she trailed off, again hearing Chloe telling her it had just been meaningless sex. "I can't handle a long distance relationship. I can't handle being apart from someone. So I broke it off."

"Oh, Beca," Chloe said, sympathetically, laying down and hugging her from behind. "It's going to be okay."

"No," Beca said. "It won't. I'm going to move to LA and be completely alone. I'm going to lose everyone I love."

"Well, what if I came to LA with you?" Chloe asked.

Beca froze then rolled over, staring at Chloe. "You...you would do that? But...what about teaching children to sing?"

"I can do that in LA," Chloe smiled. "Besides, I think I might try to become a veterinarian."

Beca felt tears welling up in her eyes again and mashed her lips to Chloe's. She knew Chloe didn't feel the same, but she couldn't help it. After a moment, she pulled back and Chloe smiled.

"You're welcome," Chloe smiled. "I'll always be there for you. You're like my sister."

Beca held her smile in place, even as her heart crumbled.

"Aw yeah!" Amy suddenly said, walking into the room. "Three best friends, alone together in LA."

"Amy?" Beca blinked. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked. "Obviously I'm coming to LA with you Beca. Let's face it, you're basically helpless without me."

Beca laughed, wiping her eyes and sitting up. "Well, alright then. I guess we're all in this together then."

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca before standing. "I have to go finish packing now that I've decided where I'm going. See you guys soon."

Beca nodded and she left quickly, closing the door behind herself. Once she was gone, Beca fall backward on the bed, covering her eyes.

"You haven't told her?" Amy asked.

"I can't," Beca said. "She...she doesn't feel the same, Amy. To her it was just sex. She...she just thinks of me as a friend."

"Well, maybe if you tell her she'll change her mind," Amy said.

"I can't!" Beca said. "I...I don't want to lose her. I _can't_ lose her. Not now. I gave up Jesse for her. I can't lose her. Even if it's just as a friend."

Amy sighed. "Alright. Well, you'll have plenty of time once we get to LA."

Beca sighed and began to pack her things. Maybe Amy had a point. But even if she did, Beca couldn't tell Chloe the truth. Not unless she knew Chloe felt the same. She just didn't have it in her to risk her friendship with Choe. A few hours later, they were off, heading to the airport to start the next stage of their lives.

* * *

Beca sat at the table in silence, pushing a meatball around her plate. It had been a year. A year of pretending everything was fine, and of acting like she only wanted to be friends. A year of pain, longing, and hating herself for being a coward. She couldn't take it for much longer. She glanced up at Chloe just as Chloe finished and moved to take her plate to the sink. Beca looked to Amy who looked up at her, smiling.

"What's up?" Amy asked.

"I need you to leave," Beca whispered.

"Why?" Amy asked.

Beca glanced at Chloe and Amy followed Beca's gaze before her eyes widened.

"Ooohhh," Amy said. "Right, got it."

"Got what?" Chloe asked, glancing back at them.

"Uh, nothing really," Amy said. "I think I'm going to go buy some drinks. I feel like celebrating tonight."

"Alright," Chloe smiled. "Get something good."

"I will," Amy said, quickly pulling on her jacket and shoes, leaving and closing the door behind herself.

Beca stood, clearing her plate into the garbage and helped Chloe clear the table, all the while struggling to find the courage to say what she wanted to.

"Want to watch a movie?" Chloe asked.

"Uh, yeah sure," Beca said.

Chloe smiled and they walked to the couch, Beca sitting down as Chloe picked out a movie then sat down beside Beca, leaning on her shoulder, as she always did. Beca looped an arm around her, staring blankly at the screen, not even really knowing what movie was in. Her hand began to slowly drift up and down Chloe's arm as she tried to decide how to start.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked. "You seem a little distant tonight."

"Yeah," Beca said. "I just...have a lot on my mind."

Chloe nodded, smiling, and Beca returned to trying to think of what to say. Without her notice, or her consent, her hand eventually drifted to Chloe's abdomen, nails scraping over Chloe's shirt just below the curve of her breasts.

"Someone's feeling a little frisky, huh?" Chloe asked, grinning up at Beca. "Is that what's got you so distracted?"

"What?" Beca asked before realizing where her hand was. "Oh, no, sorry. I didn't even notice."

"Hey, it's alright if you are," Chloe said, turning to straddle Beca's legs. "I could be tempted to play a little."

"That's tempting," Beca said. "More than you know. But I'll pass. I don't want to just have sex with you."

"Alright," Chloe said. "Then talk to me. What's got you so distracted?"

"Well..." Beca stared off to the side for several moments before sighing heavily. "Do you remember that night, after we won worlds?"

"Of course," Chloe said. "That was the best night of my life. I've never had an orgasm that good before or since."

"Same," Beca said. "But...it wasn't the best night of my life only because it was the best orgasm of my life. It was, don't get me wrong. But...it was also the best night of my life because...I-"

"Hey do you guys prefer Tito's or Grey...am I too early?" Amy asked, stopping after having thrown the door open and dropping bags of candy and plastic cups on the table loudly. "I'm too early aren't I? I'm sorry. I'll just-"

"You're fine, Amy," Beca said, slipping out from under Chloe and walking over to the alcohol. "I was just heading to bed anyway. I have to be up early for work tomorrow."

She poured herself a glass, then walked into her bedroom, closing and locking the door as tears of frustration ran down her cheeks. It was official. The universe didn't want her to tell Chloe. So she wouldn't.

* * *

Leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.

* * *

Reunion

Becca threw her bag on the ground, sighing exasperatedly. Being a music producer was definitely not how she thought it was. The parties were one thing. A perfect place for Becca to go and get drunk and pretend to not be thinking about Chloe. But the job itself was...anything but wonderful. The artists were pricks or bitches, everyone treated her like she was the dumbest person in the world, and when she got their music to sell for millions, she got payed triple digits. Per week. And not even a high set of triple digits.

Finally, almost at the end of her rant to Amy, who should be home, about having quit her job, the toilet flushed and Amy walked out, pulling her headphones out.

"What's up?" Amy asked.

"What?" Becca asked.

"Wait, something's wrong, your face is more pinched than normal," Amy said.

"I-I finally did it," Becca said.

"You told Chloe how you felt?" Amy asked, eyes as wide as saucers before she grabbed Becca in a hug. "Becca that's great! How'd it go?"

"No!" Becca said, extracting herself from Amy. "No, I didn't tell Chloe. I quit my job."

"You got fired!?" Amy gasped, hugging her again, this time tripping, both falling onto the bed.

"I didn't get fired, I quit!" Becca said, ignoring Amy's attempts at trying to console her and trying to escape her grasp again.

"Let this bad energy flow and be released!" Amy said, waving a hand over Becca before lifting one of her own legs. "Seriously, spread your legs. It'll come out quicker."

"No, no," Becca said.

"It'll come out quicker," Amy said. "The bad energy."

"Why do you do this stuff?" Becca asked. "Why are you like this?"

""Okay, seriously," Amy said, still holding Becca down. "You're gonna come back from this. So fast. You know why? Because you have an amazing best friend." She rolled onto her back, letting one of her arms fall across the bed, the other still under Becca, who wasn't bothering to try to get up anymore.

"Is that you?" Becca asked.

"Yeah," Amy said.

"Okay," Becca said, pushing herself up.

"And also, you need to pay the rent," Amy said. "Just a little. Every month we have to do it." She raised her arms, making a gagging, sighing sound.

"Right," Becca said. "You could get a job, you know."

"Becca, you're in shock," Amy said. "You need something to eat." She pulled Becca up and to the table in the corner, sitting her down. "Here just sit down." She snatched a pair of candy bars off the table. "Not these though, they're mine."

Just then, the door opened and Becca felt her heart flutter before cracking as she heard Chloe's beautiful voice.

"Hey guys," Chloe said cheerfully.

"Hey, Chloe!" Amy said smiling as Becca turned toward Chloe, freezing as she saw Chloe wearing her old Bellas uniform."

"Why aren't you guys ready?" Chloe asked.

"Why are you wearing that?" Becca asked.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Did you wear that to work?" Becca asked.

"Yeah, underneath my scrubs," Chloe smiled.

"Uh...why?" Becca asked.

"Because it reminds me I was special once," Chloe said, a pang of either guilt or sympathy shooting through Becca instantly. "But also because tonight is...y...you know."

Becca and Amy looked at each other, confused.

"The Bellas reunion at the...Brooklyn Aquarium," Chloe said. "Hello!"

"That's tonight?" Becca asked, eyes growing with surprise.

"Yes!" Chloe said.

"Aw yeah!" Amy said.

Becca smiled before the memory of how the last time they were all together went filtered into her mind and her smile faded. "I don't...think I'm going to that. I...uh...I think I'm going to sit this one out."

"What?" Chloe asked. "Why?"

"She got fired," Amy said.

"No, I quit," Becca corrected. "And that's not why. I just...don't know if...I'm just...not feeling it."

"Becca," Chloe pleaded, taking Becca's hands and giving her puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeaaaaassssse? For me?"

"Chloe," Becca sighed. "I...I don't know. I...I'm not really...in the mood to celebrate anything."

"Please," Chloe said. "It just won't be the same without you."

"I don't know," Becca said.

"Okay," Chloe said. "Then, how about we have movie night instead?"

"Wait, what?" Becca blinked. "No! You have to go. The Bellas meant everything to you. You've been looking forward to this for months. You can't call it off just because I don't feel like going."

"It's alright," Chloe smiled. "I'd rather hang out with you than leave you here alone."

Becca felt her heart warm and crack a little and sighed. "Fine. I'll go with you."

"Really!?" Chloe smiled.

"Yes, really," Becca sighed.

"Thank you!" Chloe squealed, before hugging Becca and spinning.

Becca laughed until Chloe set her on her feet, giving her a quick peck on the lips then spinning her and pushing her toward the clothing racks where they all kept their clothes.

"Quick go change!" Chloe said.

Becca stopped, mind spinning, and turned back to Chloe. "Why'd you kiss me?"

"Did I?" Chloe asked, blinking before shrugging. "I guess I'm just a little excited."

"Oh, right," Becca said, her momentary hope crashing back down and dragging her even lower than before. "I'll just be a minute."

She grabbed her own old Bella uniform and took it into the bathroom, changing quickly before stepping back out, Amy changing as well. Then, the three of them left, getting on a plane and heading to New York.

* * *

Becca looked up as Emily and the current Bellas walked toward them, all wearing shiny gold jackets and shirts, short black skirts, and heels.

"Hey!" Emily greeted them excitedly, receiving an equally excited greeting in response. "It's so good to see you all! Becca, how are you and-"

"Emily can I talk to you for a minute," Becca instantly interrupted her, pulling her away before she could finish. "Please don't say anything about that night, or about me and her."

"Why?" Emily asked. "Did you two break up?"

"We...were never actually together," Becca said, feeling her eyes start to burn and wiping them quickly. "It was only sex for her, and I...haven't ever had the guts to tell her the truth. I don't want to lose her."

"I'm so sorry," Emily said. "I had no idea. After you all graduated, I thought...I mean, I never really asked, but I just assumed...Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Becca said. "You didn't know. I had to text all the others on the way here to warn them not to say anything. And I had to explain to Aubrey what the hell I was even talking about. And Stacie, for some reason, decided to yell at _me_ for _Chloe_ not wanting it to lead to anything, but...Anyway, so, what did you want us to sing?"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Emily said. "We...we just wanted you to watch _us_. I just...I assumed that everyone would be too busy with their awesome lives and great jobs, and I assumed you and Chloe... and well...I just...thought you'd all be too busy."

"It's alright," Becca said. "You guys have fun. We'll be cheering for you."

Emily nodded, smiling, and hugged Becca before hurrying off as the Bellas were announced. Becca walked back to the others, who seemed to have been told already, judging by the displeased looks on their faces. The new Bellas began to sing Sit Still Look Pretty and Becca sighed. She had been afraid Emily would sing a love song and make her burst into tears in front of everyone. Of course, about halfway through, Chloe decided to accomplish that herself.

"They all definitely have boyfriends," Chloe said, sounding on the verge of tears.

Becca wasn't sure what it was, exactly, about the statement that set her off, but the moment Chloe had said it, Becca had to clamp her mouth on a sob, turning and quickly working her way past the others and through the crowd, getting as far the door before a sob slipped out. She left immediately and covered her mouth, struggling to get herself under control as she looked around, spotting a bar. A few minutes later, she was seated at the bar, trying to stop crying. The bartender looked over at her, concerned, and Becca took a shaking breath.

"Something strong," Becca managed to choke out.

The bartender poured her a glass of something that Becca didn't care enough to try and recognize it and Becca finished it in seconds, getting another. As she drank the seconds, she managed to calm herself somewhat. Finally, as she started her third drink, the door opened and Becca felt herself get choked up again, even before Chloe was hugging her.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked worriedly. "Please talk to me."

"It's nothing," Becca forced out, managing to hold herself in check this time, Chloe sitting beside her, allowing Becca to take a long drink from her glass, the bartender setting the bottle in front of her and walking away, clearly recognizing that he should leave them alone.

"Becca, you shouldn't bottle up your feelings," Chloe said. "Come on. Talk to me. I'm here for you. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Something between a laugh and a sob slipped out of Becca's mouth and tears began to fall again. She tried to speak but found she couldn't without sobbing, so she shook her head. Chloe sighed, signaling the waiter for an empty glass, then pouring some of Becca's alcohol into it. About five minutes later, the rest of the former Bellas arrived, all beginning to ask Becca if she was okay, only for Chloe to hurriedly shake her head. They all sat down around the two of them at a rounded corner of the bar and ordered drinks.

"This sure is a fun reunion," Aubrey said sarcastically.

"You guys!" Emily said, running over suddenly, having changed out of her gold outfit already. "You guys, I am _so_ sorry. Becca, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Becca lied. "You guys were great."

"Thanks," Emily said, seeming ashamed. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have used the word reunion. I should have said it was an excuse to see each other. I really didn't think that out. I'm sorry."

"No no no," Chloe said, smiling. "You guys were so great. And this _was_ a really nice chance for us to see each other again, right ladies?"

Everyone but Becca began to agree, though they sounded far less than enthusiastic about it.

"Let's do a toast," Chloe said. "Come on Becca, you too."

Becca sighed, lifting her glass, eyes not leaving the table, not daring to look up at Chloe.

"To the most amazing group of women I have ever known," Chloe said, fighting to keep from crying, then continuing speaking as everyone else began to cheer, having thought she was done, only to stop as she continued. "I would do _anything_ to sing with you guys again. Anything! I mean really, I could just crap myself!"

Becca swallowed hard before draining her glass, hoping no one noticed her eyes tearing up again from hearing Chloe so close to tears.

"Wait wait wait wait wait!" Aubrey said suddenly. "I'm having a crazy idea! Okay, I've mentioned that my dad is in the Army and like basically killed Osama Bin-Laden right?"

"Some new information in that sentence, but okay," Becca said, wiping her eyes and forcing herself under control.

"Well what I mean is, he's kind of a big deal in the Army, and every year the USO puts on this performance to entertain and support the troops!" Aubrey said. "And this year, DJKhalid is hosting! He's got like a gazillion hit songs, and he's super famous! I saw him on a tax commercial!"

Becca sighed. Another know-it-all, super-rich singer. Joy.

"What if I could get us an invite?" Aubrey asked.

"To sing?" Chloe asked.

"No, to run military dark ops," Aubrey said. "Yes, of course to sing!"

"Is this a competition?" Chloe asked. "You always find competitions."

"Oh, well...well no, but...let's sing together again," Aubrey said. "And...and maybe I'll see my dad. Or maybe I won't, you know, because he has something really important to do. Or maybe, I'll be the most important thing in his life, this time. Maybe. Who's with me?"

"Me," Chloe said, hugging Aubrey.

The others began to agree one at a time.

"Can you fly when you're eight months pregnant?" Stacie asked suddenly.

"Um, no," Chloe said, the others agreeing.

A few were about to ask why when Stacie looked down, running her hands over her stomach, everyone gasping in surprise and congratulating her, Becca staring at it. Howe had she not noticed that before.

"Do you know who the father is?" Chloe asked.

"Eh," Stacie shrugged.

"To happy accidents!" Aubrey said, everyone returning to congratulating her.

"Okay, well, stacie's out, so I guess, Emily, you're in!" Chloe said.

"Oh yeah, I'm in, for sure," Emily said, then paused. "Was I not always in?"

"Oh no no no, of course," Aubrey said quickly, the others all agreeing, Becca simply staring at the glass she had refilled.

"Becca?" Chloe asked, noticing Becca's lack of enthusiasm, or speaking.

"I...I don't think so," Becca sighed, taking a drink. "I think...I think I'm...all done singing. I don't think I'm going."

"Becca, you _have_ to go," Chloe said.

"Yeah, you're the best singer in the group!" Aubrey said.

"It's not the Bellas without you," Amy said.

"Maybe it'll help with...whatever's bothering you," Emily said.

"I'm sorry," Becca said. "I'm...I'm not going."

"Alright, that's it," Stacie sighed, pushing herself up and grabbing Becca by the upper arm, pulling her away. "We'll be right back." She dragged Becca over to a secluded corner and turned to face her. "You're going on this trip."

"No, I'm not," Becca said. "It's _your_ fault that I can't even tell Chloe the truth. It's all because we played that stupid game. I can't even be best friends with her anymore because every time I'm around her it kills me! I have to get drunk every couple of days just to try and forget how I feel about her so that I don't do something I'll regret! I would have been fine with never telling her! I'm not going to put myself in the situation where I _know_ I'm going to slip up and ruin my friendship with her! It's all I have left!"

"If you don't go, you _will_ ruin your friendship with her!" Stacie said. "And besides that, if you would just stop being such a pussy about it, you could be with her already!"

"How!?" Becca asked. "I _was_ honest with her! Remember? And look how _that_ turned out!"

"Just give it a chance!" Stacie said. "You _suck_ at talking to people! You _suck_ at explaining things! So go on this trip and do what you do best! Sing! To _her_! Use music to say what you don't have the balls to say normally! I _promise_ you it'll be okay, but only as long as you go!"

Becca let out an angry sigh. "Fine. But if this _does_ end badly, I never want to hear from you again. You will no longer be a friend or sister to me. _Ever_ again."

"Fine," Stacie said. "I accept. Just give her a chance. And I don't mean one song and call it quits. I mean give her a _real_ chance."

"Fine," Becca said, crossing her arms. "I'll try."

Stacie nodded and they waked back over to the others. "She agreed. Didn't you Becca?"

"Yeah," Becca said, still not happy. "I'll go."

Chloe hugged her instantly, Becca hesitating before hugging her back. After a few more minutes of discussing the trip and how they'd go, they were all off to a nearby hotel to spend the night. As had been usual before, they all paired up for rooms, Becca and Chloe getting a room together this time. Becca changed into pajamas first, climbing into her bed and laying away from the bathroom door and Chloe's bed, tears beginning to run out of her eyes again almost instantly, despite her best efforts. She wiped her eyes, only for them to run again and grit her teeth. Doubt began to eat at her quickly. She _couldn't_ tell Chloe the truth. If Chloe didn't feel the same, it would mean the end of their friendship. She'd lose Chloe altogether. She couldn't take that risk. Chloe was everything to her.

Suddenly, Becca felt Chloe sit on the edge of the bed behind Becca and turned her face further into the pillow. Chloe began to run a hand down Becca's arm comfortingly, Becca beginning to break down into sobs. Chloe pulled her up into a hug and Becca began to cry into her shoulder, Chloe holding her tightly and stroking her back comfortingly.

"Talk to me," Chloe said. "What's wrong?"

"I...I can't," Becca sobbed.

Chloe sighed, resting her head against Becca's. "Okay. But, I want you to know that I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'll always be here for you."

Becca nodded, still crying, and Chloe pushed the blankets out of the way, laying down with Becca and pulling the sheet over them. After a little while, Becca finally cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.

* * *

Riff-Off

Becca bit the inside of her lip to keep her expression neutral, trying to ignore the way Chloe was watching the Army officer, Chicago, who was explaining that he'd be their escort, along with an Air Force officer called Zeke, while they were touring. She fought not to react to Chloe's flirtatious smile, or her tucking her hair behind her ear, or her batting her eyelashes. She tried to pretend that her heart wasn't shattering in her chest, even though every time it beat it felt like knives were being driven deeper and deeper into her chest.

"Question," Amy spoke up, thankfully pulling Becca's attention away from Chloe. "Will we all be showering together?"

Chicago, cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uh, first up is a sound check." He checked his watch, seeing it was about one in the afternoon. "We'll have you back to the hotel by fourteen thirty."

Becca's heart shattered even more as she saw Chloe bite her lip to restrain a smile at the mention of him taking them to a hotel.

"Maybe hit the rain locker," Chicago was still saying. "Bring you back here for the big show at seventeen hundred. Yeah."

Chloe cleared her throat, raising her hand. "Seventeen hundred, is that...like...later than the night?"

"It's five," Chicago said.

"Okay," Chloe said, smiling and twirling slightly. "Whatever."

Beca opened her mouth to speak, only for her words to die on her lips as she heard Chloe giggle. She swallowed hard, forcing her emotions down and trying again. "Is there a bar within walking distance of the hotel?"

"There's one in the lobby," Chicago said.

"Great," Becca said. "I'm going to need that."

"You can't be drunk when we perform," Chloe said.

"It'll be fine," Becca said. "I'm not going to get so drunk I can't sing or dance."

"Becca," Chloe said, worriedly.

"Relax," Becca said. "Jeez. I know what I'm doing. I've been an alcoholic for three years now and nothing bad's happened."

"You've what!?" Chloe gasped.

"Question," Amy said, seeming to want to save Becca from the conversation.

"Yup," Chicago said, face already showing that he didn't want to talk to her.

"Um, so this is the first base," Amy said. "Will we be going to second base with you guys?"

Chicago stared at her, seeming to be trying to decide how to respond.

"And then, maybe a few days later, we'll go to third base?" Amy asked.

"That's a no for me, so..." Zeke said, Chicago nodding an agreement.

"Wait, what's after third base?" Amy asked.

"Why don't we get you to your first venue?" Chicago asked. "Come on."

He turned, walking away and Becca followed, ignoring Chloe's concerned expression. The others all followed them into a hangar where a stage was being set up and where three other bands were standing around talking to one another. Chicago introduced them as a country band called Saddle Up, a pair of black men named Young Sparrow and DJ Dragon Nuts, and an all female rock band called Evermoist. Becca mostly ignored both Chicago and the other bands, allowing the others to introduce them. Off to one side, DJ Khaled was talking to a handful of his assistants, and off to the other, John and Gail, the announcers from basically every performance the Barden Bellas had been a part of, were setting up for the documentary they had decided to shoot about the Bellas after college.

One of the members of Evermoist said something about a competition and about DJ Khaled, but again Becca ignored it. After a couple seconds, and Amy challenging the other bands to a riff-off, and then Gail screaming for them to do it, Becca sighed, resting her head in her hand.

"What is a riff-off?" the lead singer of Evermoist asked.

"It's an a cappella competition," Becca said. "You choose a category, then pick a group to start, then you sing a song that fits. You have to stay on the same key, pitch, and rhythm, and you can only take the metaphorical spotlight and be the group singing by singing the same word at the same time as the group performing, and the word has to be a part of your song, doesn't matter where. You're eliminated by singing the wrong word, helping another group with their song, if your group doesn't know the song and can't start background music within five lines of the song, or by singing something that doesn't fit. Last group standing wins."

"Here, we'll demonstrate!" Chloe said.

"Oh, can we please not do this?" Becca asked.

"It'll be fine!" Chloe smiled, taking her hands and leaning forward, brushing her nose against Becca's for a half second before Becca pulled away, taking her hands back and sighing. "Becca, please? At least give it a chance."

Becca stopped, remembering her deal with Stacie and sighing miserably. She might as well. She wouldn't have a better chance than this to use whatever song she needed. "Fine."

Chloe beamed happily and nodded. "Great! Let's do...party songs!"

Lilly stepped out in front, beginning to beatbox. After a couple seconds, Becca placed the song and turned to the others, seeing Chloe looking at her expectantly. Becca shook her head and Flo and Cynthia Rose stepped forward, taking over the lead of Get This Party Started. After a few lines, Aubrey stole it with Shut Up and Dance. Then Chloe whispered for Becca to sing a remix of Ignition that they all used to sing for fun, then pushed Becca forward. Becca sighed, then did as instructed, actually managing to smile a little as they all sang. Then, Amy stole it with Let Me Ride. Except, when she reached the words, "let me ride," she sang ride for so long, and so loudly, that several people had to cover their ears, Becca included, and Becca heard DJ Khaled ask about feedback. Finally Amy flipped off Evermoist and ended her note, Becca sighed, lowering her hands.

"That was...quite something," the lead singer said, watching Becca with a strange, suspicious and amused smile. "Sure. We'll play along. It'll pass the time, at least."

"Great," Aubrey said. "Let's keep it simple this time. How about..."

"Sad love songs," Becca spoke up deciding she might as well try to take Stacie's advice. "Nothing's easier than being depressed."

"That's...true," Aubrey said. "I guess. You want to start?"

"Sure," Becca sighed, trying to decide on a song, finally thinking of the right one and taking a breath, forcing herself to sing. "I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted. Thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted." She turned a little to the side as Jessica and Ashley took over mimicking the acoustic guitar that should be playing, glancing at Chloe, who seemed to be thinking about something suddenly. "And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine, are you somewhere feeing lonely even though he's right beside you. When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you. Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? Cause I'm not fine at all."

The others began to sing accompaniment as well and Becca saw one of the Evermoist singers prepare to steal, only for the lead to catch their arm, shaking her head slightly.

"I remember the day you told me you were leaving," Becca continued, unable to take her eyes off of Chloe now, though Chloe seemed too lost in thought to notice, being the only one not to. "I remember the makeup, running down your face. And the dreams you left behind, you didn't need them. Like every single wish we ever made. I wish that I could wake up with amnesia, and forget about the stupid little things. Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you, and the memories I never can escape. Cause I'm not fine at all."

The lead singer's amused smirk turned into a knowing, almost predatory grin, and she nodded. Then, the moment Becca opened her mouth to sing again, the Evermoist member who had been about to interrupt began to sing instead.

"The best hing bout tonight's that we're not fighting," she sang, Becca instantly regretting her choice of genre as she realized she'd probably be in tears by the time they switched again. "Could it be that we have been this way before. I know you don't think, that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core. But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again. Don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find."

Becca glanced at Chloe again, seeing pain in her eyes. She lowered her gaze back to the floor as Saddle Up stole the song using What Hurts the Most, one of the members playing a guitar to get the main melody.

"You can't use that," Aubrey said. "We like to keep it strictly oral."

They ignored them, continuing to sing and play for a few lines before Young Sparrow stole the song with Don't Let Me Down, Evermoist beginning to help them sing.

"You're not on the same team!" Aubrey said. "You can't _help_ each other. Becca already said that."

Becca set a hand on Aubrey's shoulder. "Don't waste your energy. They're not listening."

Finally, Chloe stepped forward. Then, she stole it with Flashlight, the other Bellas squealing in delight, beginning to sing along instantly, except Becca, who turned away instantly, covering her mouth and squeezing her eyes closed, struggling not to begin sobbing then and there. And how could she not? That song had been the biggest lie of them all. They'd always be together. Nothing could hurt them as long as they had each other. In reality, being around Chloe was the most painful thing in her life.

Emily set a hand on Becca's shoulder Becca forcing herself under control as Evermoist once again stole the song, though Becca wasn't listening this time.

"Are you going to be okay?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine," Becca said, wiping her eyes.

"I found a love...for me" Chloe's voice suddenly began, Becca looking over and stopping, seeing Chloe watching her. "Darling just dive right in, and follow my lead. Well I found a girl, beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me. Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was. I will not give you up this time. But darling, just kiss me slow. Your heart is all I own. And in your eyes you're holding mine."

Becca swallowed hard, hope flooding her, making her smile in spite of the doubt fighting against the hope, making her chest compress agonizingly.

Then, a group of military enlisted, one older man, two younger guys, and two girls, began to sing off to the side, cutting in with the wrong word, and the wrong tempo, singing If I Were A Boy by Beyonce.

"That's not a sad love song," Aubrey said.

"Hey guys," a tech off to the side called out. "Still need that level check for vocals."

Evermoist and the others all climbed onto the stage.

"Hey hey hey, we're not done yet!" Aubrey said.

"Oh baby, we're just getting started," Evermoist's lead singer said, eyes not leaving Becca.

"Anyone got a hard category?" Becca asked, starting to get annoyed by the lead singer's stare.

"I've got one," Chloe said. "Next category, zombie apocalypse."

Evermoist's lead singer shrugged. "Another head hangs lowly, child is slowly taken." She winked at Becca as two of the three other members began to sing accompaniment while the other member sat behind the drums, beginning to play along. "And the violence caused such silence, who are we mistaken. With their tanks, and their bombs, and their bombs, and their guns..."

"They can't use the drums!" Aubrey complained.

"...in your head, in your head, they are crying," Evermoist's singer continued, the other Evermoist members joining in as one of the Saddle Up members began to strum along on guitar. "In your head. In your head. Zombie. Zombie. Zomebie-ie-ie..."

As she sand the third zombie, she moved her hand as though stroking her imaginary penis before moving her hand toward Aubrey and spreading her fingers just as she stepped out of the way, the Saddle Up lead beginning to sing Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. Then Young Sparrow cut in with Grenade by Bruno Mars, with Evermoist as accompaniment.

"What are we gonna do?" Aubrey asked. "We have to do something. Anyone got a song? Anything?"

"I've got nothing," Chloe said. "Becca?"

"I've got one," Becca sighed, turning to the stage and taking a deep breath. "But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human, and I crash and I break down." She glanced at Chloe for a second as she said the next part before returning her attention to the stage. "Your words in my head are knives in my heart. You fill me up and then I fall apart." She trailed off as one of the members of Evermoist caused feedback, drowning Becca out.

Then, the three groups on the stage began to sing a mash up or Wake Me Up, Zombie, Stronger, and Grenade. Becca sighed. They had lost. Badly.

"They disqualified themselves by playing musical instruments," Aubrey said.

"They disqualified themselves in several ways," Becca said. "But they still won. Now let's just go."

The others all agreed, walking away from the stage, Becca feeling Evermoist's lead singer's eyes burning a hole into the back of her head and glancing back, seeing the triumphant, knowing grin on her face. Becca turned back around, gritting her teeth. She had officially decided that she hated the Evermoist lead singer.

* * *

Leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.

* * *

Proposition

Becca leaned her head against the headboard of the bed and remained silent as most of the other girls tried to figure out which chocolate in a box was which flavor from the diagram on the cover. They had been given separate rooms at the hotel. So, of course, within a few minutes they were all in Becca's room. Because why wouldn't they be. Becca glanced at Chloe. They hadn't really had a moment alone since they left the hangar, Becca being busy helping separate everyone's bags by who it belonged to while Chloe was getting rooms with Chicago. Then after that, one of the others had knocked on Becca's room and then when she opened the door they had just flooded in. Becca really wanted to talk to Chloe alone, too. She hadn't been able to get the image of Chloe watching her while singing Ed Sheeran's Perfect out of her head ever since it had happened. Her insides were being shredded by the slowly dying hope warring against the ever-growing doubt inside of her, and she desperately wanted to be able to try and figure out if it had meant anything other than just being a song and Chloe worried about her crying friend.

Finally, Becca decided to try to move things along so that hopefully everyone would leave. "So guys, we've never competed against anyone with musical instruments before, what's the plan?"

"I really think that we should just stay true to ourselves, and be completely honest with each other, and things will work themselves out," Emily said, making it a point to make eye contact with Becca starting from "be completely honest."

Becca sighed. Emily was trying to help. She appreciated it, but it definitely wasn't helping.

"Emily, please hear this in the best way possible," Amy said. "You're a very stupid person."

"Is there a good way to hear that?" Becca asked. "I actually think Emily's right. Every major competition we've been in, like the first time we beat the Trebles, and when we beat DSM, we got our butts whooped at first because we were trying too hard to be something specific. With the Trebles, we were trying to be the old Bellas, and then against DSM we were trying to _be_ DSM. We only won after we decided to just have fun singing. One of the best advantages we have over music is that we're different, and that a cappella is _fun_. So, as long as we just have fun, I think we'll be able to win easily."

"Becca's right," Chloe said. "We just need to have fun. And then even if we _do_ lose, maybe they'll like us so much that they'll invite us to keep touring with us. And then it won't matter if I get into vet school because we'll all be together as a family, supporting each other. And really, isn't that what it's all about?"

The others all agreed, but Becca simply watched Chloe, seeing the sadness in her eyes that it had taken her almost two years to recognize. She wondered if maybe Chloe was struggling with her studies and work and hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, except for all families break apart, and the only person you can ever truly rely on is yourself," Amy said, the mood crashing to the ground instantly as she held a hand out to Aubrey for a high five, only for everyone to stare at her. "Alright, time to drop a smash."

"What?" Aubrey asked before understanding. "Oh no no no no no no!"

"I think it's a whole album," Amy said, reaching for the door to Becca's bathroom, ignoring everyone's complaints.

"Not in my room Amy," Becca said. "Go to yours."

Amy sighed and left, walking quickly to her own room. Becca sighed as she closed the door behind herself.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Becca finally decided, standing. "I'll be back. And I'm taking my room key, because I don't trust you all to not lock me out. Again."

She grabbed her key and walked out, making it to the elevator before Chloe stepped up beside her. She remained silent, half wishing Chloe wasn't there, and half trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said.

"For what?" Becca asked, heart skipping a beat.

"You didn't want to come, but I made you," Chloe said. "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright," Becca said, trying to hide the disappointment from her face. "It's...not as bad as I was afraid it would be. Besides, I wouldn't have felt right without you too."

Chloe smiled, hugging her as the door dinged open. They stepped into the elevator, falling silent again.

"Is something going on with you?" Becca asked. "You sounded like you were afraid you wouldn't make it into vet school."

"I just worry about stuff like that," Chloe said. "Did you really mean it when you said you were an alcoholic?"

"I...kind of," Becca said. "I...go out drinking every couple nights. I know you'd worry, so I tell you I'm just working late."

"Why didn't you say something?" Chloe asked. "If something's wrong, I could have helped."

"I...I'm not so sure you could," Becca said. "I just...I needed a way to vent. And...it was easiest when I was drunk."

"Well...I still really want to know what's wrong," Chloe said. "I want to try to help."

"You do," Becca lied. "Just being around you helps."

Chloe smiled, hugging Becca, who turned into her, resting her chin on Chloe's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Chloe as well for several seconds. "Promise me you'll tell me if I ever hurt you again."

"Again?" Becca asked, eyes widening slightly.

"Like when I forced you to come here," Chloe said, pulling back.

"Oh, that," Becca said. "I will. I promise."

Chloe smiled, nodding as the elevator reached the bottom. They walked to the bar, Becca getting a bottle of Jack Daniels just as Evermoist's lead singer leaned on the bar beside her.

"You got a minute?" she asked.

"Oh it's you," Becca said. "Uh..."

"Calamity," she said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She flicked her eyes at Chloe. "Alone?"

Becca sighed heavily. "Chloe, I'll be right up. Save me a drink?"

"I'll wait by the elevators," Chloe said, walking away.

"What do you want?" Becca asked.

"You told her you're into her yet?" Calamity asked.

Becca grit her teeth, keeping from making a scene. "How'd you know?"

"Oh please," Calamity snorted. "A blind man could have seen the way you were looking at her when you sang Amnesia. Let me guess, you hooked up, you caught feelings, and she turned you down and forgot about it, right?"

"This is a waste of time," Becca said.

"I'm offering to help you win her over," Calamity said, Becca freezing mid-stride. "Me and the others, we're _all_ lesbians. We all know how it feels to care about someone and have them not feel the same. We also know how to recognize lesbians when we see them, even if someone else is too blind to see it."

"I don't need your help," Becca said.

"Really?" Calamity asked. "How long have you been waiting? Has she ever showed you that she feels the same, or even _might_?"

Becca remained silent. Except for that one moment during the riff-off, she had to admit that Chloe never _had_ acted any different than normal around her.

"I didn't think so," Calamity said. "So, you want some advice?"

"Why not," Becca sighed. "Hopefully your advice won't kill me."

"Make her jealous," Calamity said. "Find a pretty girl and give her all your attention, and when you're around your pretty ginger friend, make it a point to only talk about the girl you're using to make the red-head jealous. And who knows. If things don't work out with the red-head, maybe you'll catch feelings for the other one instead."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that," Becca said. "Ever. Even if Chloe _doesn't_ feel that way, I couldn't do that to her."

"Suit yourself," Calamity said. "Just remember, if you decide you wanna try making her jealous, I'd be more than happy to give you a hand." She winked, then turned and walked away, Becca sighing and resting her face in her hand.

So that's what that was all about. She should have guessed. She turned, walking back to the elevator.

"What'd she want?" Chloe asked.

Becca hesitated, debating what to tell her. "She asked me on a date."

"Oh," Chloe said, something Becca couldn't quite recognize in her eyes, though her face held a pleasant smile. "What'd you say?"

"What do you think?" Becca asked. "I rejected her."

"How come?" Chloe asked curiously. "She's sexy, has a beautiful voice, confident."

"You think I should have agreed?" Becca asked.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "I'm just saying."

"Would _you_ have agreed?" Becca asked.

"Maybe," Chloe said. "Depends on the purpose of the date. If it was for a lasting relationship, probably not. For just sex, maybe. If the date was just to make someone else jealous, maybe.

"Who would you be trying to make jealous?" Becca asked.

"Just hypothetically," Chloe said. "Why'd it seem like she wanted to go on a date with you?"

"My best guess is sex," Becca said.

Chloe shrugged. They fell silent for a while until they reached the room again, everyone getting a glass of jack before Becca put the second half of the bottle away. Once everyone had finished their drinks, they started getting ready.

"So, did you tell her?" Emily asked Becca as they were alone in Becca's room, Emily doing her hair.

"No," Becca said. "I couldn't. And then the lead singer of Evermoist showed up and offered to let me use her to make Chloe jealous."

"That's...one way of handling it, I guess," Emily said. "Probably not the best one."

"Yeah," Becca said. "I refused. I can't do that to Chloe. Whether Chloe feels the same way or not."

"What are you going to do?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," Becca sighed. "Do...do you really think there's a chance she feels the same?"

Emily was silent for a moment as she focused on Becca's hair. "I could find out."

"Please do," Becca said. "But...you know...discreetly."

"Well obviously," Emily snorted. "I'm not just going to walk up to her and say, 'Hey Chloe, Becca's in love with you, do you feel the same way?' Have a little more faith in me than that at least."

"Sorry," Becca said. "I just...I'm afraid of messing up, you know?"

"I know," Emily sighed.

"So, how are you and Benji?" Becca asked.

"We're good," Emily smiled. "He stayed pretty close. He does magic shows for money now in his time off from the auto shop he works in."

"That's awesome," Becca said. "But, I mean, how are you guys doing? I mean, like, relationship wise."

"We're good," Emily repeated, still smiling. "He's planning to propose when I get back from the trip. He doesn't know I know, but my Mom accidentally let it slip after he asked my parents for their blessing."

"That's awesome dude!" Becca smiled. "Congratulations! So, have you two...you know."

"Uh...yeah, a couple of times," Emily said, blushing.

"Anything super crazy?" Becca asked.

"Can we...not talk about this?" Emily asked. "Please?"

"Alright," Becca smiled. "Stacie."

Emily laughed, smacking Becca in the back of the head, making Becca laugh as well. After a few more minutes, everyone was finally ready and they headed down to the lobby, Chicago and Zeke taking them back to the hangar.

* * *

Leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.

* * *

Interrupted

Beca adjusted her hair in the mirror just as someone knocked on the desk beside her.

"Hola," the guy greeted.

Beca raised an eyebrow. He was one of DJ Khaled's assistants. He was good looking, but she was pretty sure DJ Khaled didn't speak Spanish, which meant the guy spoke English, and probably was trying to break the ice.

"Hi," Beca said. "You're one of DJ Khaled's assistants, right?"

"Uh, yeah," the guy said. "I saw you do the sound check...thing...that you guys do."

"The riff-off thing," Beca said. "Yeah. I don't know why we keep challenging people to those. We never actually win."

"That... _does_ sound like it makes challenging people...questionable," the guy said. "I'm Theo."

"Nice to meet you," Beca said, shaking his hand. "I'm Beca. I'm sorry, you're the..."

"I'm the music executive for Khaled's label," Theo said.

"Really?" Beca asked.

"What?" Theo asked, looking down at himself.

"No, I just...I work with music executives and they...they don't look like you," Beca said.

"Oh," Theo said. "What do I look like?"

"A guy who stole an ID badge to try and flirt," Beca said.

"Oh...that's...specific," Theo said. "Promise I'm not though. You said you work with music execs?"

"Yeah...um...no I'm a...I'm a music producer," Beca said. "I'm just sort of freelancing right now. Oh, and I sing for fun."

"I'm interested to see the Bellas in action," Theo said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "So, I actually...have an unrelated question, if you don't mind."

"Go for it," Theo said.

"Do you have a lot of dating experience?" Beca asked. "Totally not trying to ask you out, I just...need advice."

"Uh, well, I have _some_ experience, I'm not really sure if it'll help though," Theo said. "What's up?"

"Well, everyone else has given me...opposing and in some cases unwanted advice," Beca said. "I um...if you really wanted to be with someone, but you didn't know if they felt the same, and you didn't want to risk losing them as a friend, what would you do?"

"Well..." Theo was silent for a moment. "I'd probably get drunk so I had the guts to say something, then get them drunk enough to be able to ask them, and then do it."

"Why drunk?" Beca asked.

"Because if it ends badly I'd be able to blame it on the alcohol the next day," Theo said.

"That...actually isn't too terrible an idea," Beca said. "Thanks."

"I gotta go, but we'll be watching," Theo said. "Good luck. And good luck with whatever you decide to do."

"Thanks," Beca said as Theo walked away.

"That was actually pretty good advice," Cynthia Rose said from off to the side with Flo.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad," Beca said. "You guys...won't tell her anything, right?"

"It's not my business," Cynthia Rose said. "You definitely should though."

Beca sighed, rolling her eyes. "If I decide to do anything, it'll be...some other time. I have more important things to worry about right now."

She walked over to where she could see the stage as Evermoist walked onto it, beginning to play an original song about getting over a breakup by partying. As she was singing, Calamity's eyes found Beca and she winked. Beca rolled her eyes, turning away, finding Chloe walking over.

"Are you ready?" Chloe asked.

"I guess so," Beca said. "How bad can it be?"

"Like you said," Chloe smiled. "We just have to have fun."

"That's true," Beca said, swallowing hard before deciding to try to start the conversation. "Hey, can I...ask you something?"

"Of course," Chloe smiled.

"If I said-"

"Wow, they can really shred," Aubrey said, stepping up beside Chloe instantly, Beca's face all but shining irritation as she turned away, hearing the rest of the Bellas walking over and offering their opinions of Evermoist.

"You're up next," one of the USO workers said, handing them a few microphones.

"Great," Beca said, staring at her microphone. "Fun. Right."

Finally, Evermoist finished their song, Calamity turning to them and again winking at Beca.

"Thank you so much," Calamity said, voice excessively thick and suggestive. "We are Evermoist."

"They're using sex appeal to cheat," Aubrey said.

"Why does the lead singer keep winking at Becca?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"She wants to sleep with her," Chloe said.

"Lucky," Cynthia Rose said.

The Bellas finally walked onto stage, Cynthia Rose starting their chosen song, Cheap Thrills. After a few lines, Beca forced a smile as her turn came, taking over and forcing herself to keep her eye off of Chloe as much she could. Finally, she felt herself beginning to settle into the song, beginning to relax and enjoy herself more and more. And the crowd was loving it. However, as they were nearing the end, a speaker at the top of the hangar began to blare a song and threw them off, Beca glancing at the others as they all looked around.

"Salute!" Aubrey said. "Salute! We have to salute! Stand at attention! This is Taps!"

"But we're not military!" Beca said quietly. "We put our hands on our hearts."

Aubrey glanced at him before nodding, all of the Bellas following Beca's lead, Amy stopping the odd ballerina pose she had been holding in favor of doing what everyone else was. After a few more seconds, the song ended and the Bellas quickly left the stage, Beca and Aubrey all but dragging Chicago and Zeke to the van they were using to get around. A few minutes later, they were all in Beca's room again, all sitting around silently, Beca drinking the remains of the jack straight from the bottle.

"That sucked," Beca finally said, after a quarter of the bottle.

"Can I see that?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded and Chloe took the bottle, taking a drink before walking to the bathroom and pouring the rest into the toilet. "Really?"

"Yes," Chloe said. "It's for your own good."

Beca sighed, rolling her eyes. "I blame that stupid song."

Aubrey laughed. "Oh that's so funny. I'm going to pretend you didn't say that so we can still be friends."

"I can't believe you poured out my jack," Beca said.

"You're not going to use alcohol to vent anymore," Chloe said. "It's not healthy."

"But I payed for that," Beca said.

"Excuse me, we have more pressing concerns than your crappy liquor," Aubrey said.

"Hey, that bar downstairs is expensive," Beca said.

"We need to be thinking about ideas, Beca," Aubrey said. "Not getting shit faced and moping around like some heartbroken schoolgirl."

Beca groaned. "Why don't we just go to DJ Khaled's hotel and see if we can get some of his assistants to like us?"

"That's a great idea," Cynthia Rose said. "That one guy really seemed to like her."

"What guy?" Chloe asked.

"Theo," Beca said. "He's DJ Khaled's music executive."

"That's perfect!" Aubrey said. "Let's go!"

Everyone stood, putting one the most slutty outfit they had brought that wasn't just a bra and panties, and left for Khaled's hotel.

* * *

Leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.

* * *

Accident

Beca struggled to tear her eyes away from Chloe's perfectly formed rear as Chloe walked up the stairs ahead of Beca. It technically wasn't entirely her fault that she couldn't look away. Firstly, the idea had been to dress provocatively, so obviously her outfit had the desired effect. Secondly, Chloe was walking up the stairs before Beca, placing her rear at the perfect hight for Beca to stare without being caught. She hoped.

She had gotten dressed with Chloe in mind, as little hope as she may have had that there was any point in it. As such, she wore a loose, sleeveless, black top that was open in the front to about halfway down her cleavage, loose black pants that she could slip out of easily, a decorative belt with two horizontal gold rectangles across the front, and black heels. Chloe had gone with a sparkly dark blue dress with spaghetti straps, that was cut low on her own chest, and that ended high on her thighs, and manilla heels. Finally they reached the top of the stairs and Beca forced herself to look away from Chloe, just about a second before Aubrey steppe out in front of them.

"Okay girls, I think we should split up," Aubrey said. "Divide and conquer."

"You ready?" Aubrey asked.

"Yup," Beca said, the others agreeing.

"Let's rock it," Aubrey said. "Lilly, come with me."

The two of them walked off, everyone else beginning to split off. Beca quickly slipped away, making a bee-line for the bar, only for Chloe to slip her arm through Beca's, turning her away.

"Oh come on," Beca said. "Just one drink."

"No," Chloe said. "We have a job to do, and it's not get drunk."

"But this is the perfect time to get drunk," Beca said.

"No," Chloe said, releasing Beca's arm as they rounded a corner, seeing Theo greeting several military officers with a large number of ribbons on their chests. "There's that guy!" She quickly pushed Beca behind a thick potted plant. "Hide!"

Beca's breath caught in her throat, heat flying to her face, as well as the opposite direction. When Chloe had pushed her, Chloe's hands had ended up on Beca's breasts. Chloe didn't seem to notice, however, as she was carefully peeing around the plant. However, her hands were gently kneading.

"Dude," Beca managed to force out, voice strained and pinched.

Chloe looked back, realizing what she was doing for the first time, eyes widening. However, she didn't stop. Her eyes met Beca's and she sucked in a breath, her own face flushing as her kneading paused before becoming a little more deliberate. Beca fought to restrain her emotions, already barely containing her body from reversing their positions and having her way on Chloe right there. Chloe let out a shaky breath and Beca realized that she was pressing closer to Beca than she had been before, her face only a few inches from Beca's now. Beca swallowed hard, lifting her hands, though unsure as to what she actually wanted to do. Her hands reached Chloe's forearms, just below her elbows and held on gently as Beca tried to form a coherent thought, trying to ignore the heat between her legs, or the feeling of Chloe massaging her breasts, or the smell of Chloe's perfume, or the knowledge that if she reached out, she could easily reach Chloe to kiss her, and that Chloe would probably kiss her back. Except, it would only be sex, just like last time.

"What are you guys doing?" Aubrey asked, she and all of the others minus Amy suddenly present.

"Nothing!" Chloe said hurriedly, stepping back and turning away, Beca forcing herself back under control.

"Ain't that the guy you said looked like he stole an ID just to flirt with singers?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"He knows DJ Khaled, right?" Emily asked. "Isn't he one of the ones we were looking for?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Everyone just act natural."

They all walked toward where Theo was still talking to one of the officers and watched him go into the elevator. Once it returned, they all piled in, taking it to the penthouse sweet and stepped out to find a party in full swing. As they walked into the first room, Theo, seated on the couch in front of them, facing away, turned around, smiling.

"Hey, Beca," Theo said.

"Hey," Beca said. "Um...what are you...doing here?"

"Uh, I was waiting for you," Theo said.

"I don't...that's weird," Beca said.

"I saw you...hiding...behind the bushes," Theo said, Beca and Chloe both blushing.

"Yeah, no, uh...that wasn't...um...that wasn't what it...probably...definitely...looked like," Beca said. "That was...um...so anyway, is DJ Khaled here? It seems kind of weird for there to be a party in his suite without him."

"Yeah, a little," Theo agreed, Beca grateful for him allowing her to change the subject. "But, that's just kind of how it is with rich people. You guys should hang out. You want to hang out?"

"Twist my arm," Beca said. "We'll do it."

"Great," Theo said. "I'll give you a tour."

He led them on a very short tour to a guy who Beca was pretty sure was gay, since the only thing he said was "pardon my zesting," who Theo said was Khaled's "Juice-ologist," then showed them an apiary filled with honey bees, agreeing with Beca when she said it looked like a disaster waiting to happen. Then, he led Beca away from the others to a side room where there was recording equipment set up.

"Is that an AKG C twenty four?" Beca asked, referring to the microphone.

"Yes, it certainly is," Theo said. "Incredibly rare. Madonna, Beyoncé, Joan Baez."

"Oh I'm happy for them, that's nice," Beca said.

Theo chuckled. "Yeah the boss likes to be ready for whenever inspiration strikes him, so we have this set up here."

"Yeah it must be good to be really, really, really rich," Beca said.

"Yeah," Theo agreed. "You want to give it a go?"

"No," Beca said sarcastically, sitting down. "Couldn't possibly." She put the headphones on. "We're coming to you live...oh. That's nice."

"We should've recorded that," Theo chuckled.

"She's a beaut," Beca said, looking at a computer. "What's this?"

"Oh this is just...Khaled has a...little loop going," Theo said. "Wanna hear it?"

"Okay," Beca said.

Theo hit play and Beca listened to the simple beat that began to play into the headphones. After a moment, Beca began to record different sets of vocalizations to go with the beat, Theo watching her for a moment before pulling a second set of headphones on. He smiled, listening for a moment before his phone rang. He dismissed himself, giving Beca permission to keep working, telling her to "destroy everything." Once he had walked away, Beca's mind returned to Chloe, and what had happened earlier. She struggled to force it out of her mind for several long minutes before waving a hand at something as it buzzed past her, only for the sprinklers to come on a moment later. She shouted in surprise, yanking the headphones off and spinning, mouth dropping open. There was a fire, a broken window, and the apiary had fallen over and smashed, resulting in bees swarming around the room. It also looked like someone had fallen on the coffee table, because it was also smashed.

Just then, the elevator dinged and began to open, Evermoist stepping out with DJ Khaled and Theo. Several loud, hectic minutes later, they were all in the lobby again, Theo writing out a check for the damages in Khaled's name and the Bellas standing silently off to the side. Then, after Theo convinced Khaled not to have them kicked off the tour and that it was an accident, he walked over to them.

"So...um...when I said destroy everything..." Theo said.

"I'm so sorry," Beca said. "I have no idea what happened but I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Theo said. "The damages weren't even as expensive as renting the room, plus because the guy at the desk is a fan of Khaled's we got upgraded to a better room. And the recording equipment wasn't damaged."

"Oh thank God," Beca sighed. "At least it's not _all_ bad news. So...are we kicked off the tour?"

"No," Theo said. "I managed to convince him to let you guys stay. But you're going to have to work hard to win his favor."

"Is that even possible?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, you can still win," Theo said. "You've just got to work hard for it."

"Thank you for talking to him for us," Beca said.

"Don't mention it," Theo said. "You guys should probably get some rest. It's late."

"Good idea," Beca said. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome," Theo said. "Goodnight Bellas."

They all wished him a good night and left, heading quickly back to their own hotel. They all went to their own rooms, except Chloe who walked into Beca's before she could shut the door.

"What's up?" Beca asked.

"I...uh...I wanted to...talk about...what happened earlier," Chloe said.

Beca swallowed hard, nodding.

"I'm really sorry," Choe said. "I...um...I was just...um...it's...uh...been a while...and...I was...um..."

"I see," Beca said. "It's alright. No harm done."

"Yeah?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said.

Chloe smiled, hugging her. "Thanks. I was worried I'd made things awkward between us."

"Not at all," Beca smiled. "I mean, we've done more than that before already, right? No reason for it to be awkward."

"Yeah," Chloe said, suddenly seeming sad. "I guess so."

"Are you okay?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe smiled. "Just tired. Well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," Beca said. "Goodnight."

"Night," Chloe said, leaving the room and closing the door behind her, Beca staring at the door.

Her thoughts raged around through her head constantly, trying to puzzle out whether or not she was actually seeing what she thought she was, or whether she was simply seeing what she wanted, like she had years ago after Worlds. Finally, she forced herself to sleep, deciding to deal with it when she wasn't as tired.

* * *

Leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.

* * *

Rescue

Beca walked along beside Theo silently. They were in France the day before the special show where one of the groups was supposed to open for Khaled. The morning after they burned Khaled's room, Stacie had called Chloe on FaceTime and told them she had her baby, a girl that she named Bella. Then, they had gone from Spain to Italy and had managed to convince the USO to have the rest of the shows somewhere with no speakers, and also at a time when Taps and Colors wouldn't play during their performance. As a result, their last two shows had been excellent and popular, Khaled himself actually congratulating and cheering them on after their last. Now, Theo was leading Beca through a hotel without telling her where they were going.

"So how are things between you and your...friend?" Theo asked.

"Complicated," Beca said. "I'm...not really sure where we stand, or what I should do. She won't let me drink either, so I can't take your advice."

"Sorry," Theo said. "So, you remember the other day when you burned down DJ Khaled's room?"

"Nope," Beca said.

"Really?" Theo asked. "You were at the casino, getting felt u-"

"Okay, we really don't need to talk about that," Beca interrupted. "Can we skip to the part where you tell me what this is about please?"

"Right, sorry," Theo said. "Well, as I told you, the recording equipment wasn't damaged, so we managed to save your track." He paused as they stepped into a room where DJ Khaled was playing a piano. "Hey boss."

Khaled spun, smiling widely. "Theo! My guy! Magical ears!" He grabbed Theo by the hand, giving him an odd shoulder bump kind of hug. "Beca!"

"H-Hello," Beca said, flashing Theo a glare for leading her into a surprise meeting without a warning.

"How beautiful," Khaled said, taking her hands in his and bowing slightly.

"Oh, thank you," Beca said, unsure how to feel about the situation. "So nice to meet-"

"ASAP!" Khaled shouted. "Need a drink for Beca, ASAP!"

 _Oh thank christ,_ Beca thought.

"Have a seat, make yourself at home," Khaled said.

A pair of assistants to either side of the door moved a pair of chairs behind Theo and Beca, who both sat down obediently.

"Oh, uh, thank you," Beca said, just before a waitress walked over with a martini with about four cherries on a stick in the side of it. "And thank you."

"I hope you like cherries," Theo said, staring at the drink.

"I like alcohol," Beca said. "That's good enough." She raised the drink to her lips but stopped, feeling guilty suddenly. She lowered it, staring at it.

"Beca, have you been talking to my guy Theo?" Khaled asked.

"Yeah, he talks a lot," Beca said. "But I have no idea what's going on. He doesn't actually, give me that much information."

"I thought maybe you could break the news," Theo said.

"Congratulations," Khaled said, sitting forward.

"On what?" Beca whispered.

"I want you to open up for me tomorrow night," Khaled said. "Beca. DJ Khaled. Are you ready?"

"Seriously?" Beca asked, looking to Theo.

"Yeah," Theo said, Khaled nodding.

"That is great," Beca said, setting the drink down. "You are not going to regret this. I...the Bellas are gonna die. Can I go tell them?"

"I-I think you misunderstood," Theo said. "Uh, what DJ Khaled is trying to say here is that he doesn't want the Bellas. We want you."

"What?" Beca asked.

"The other day when you was just playing around...with the loop, and you was singing and you was just..." Khaled trailed off, continuing his dramatic gestures as he spoke. "I could tell that you was just playing around, but...I seen something. I heard something. Then I _felt_ something."

"After the chaos, I went back into the room and I pulled your record," Theo said.

"Why did you do that?" Beca asked.

"Because I wanted to know what you could do on your own," Theo said.

"Beca, it's time to go to the next level," Khaled said. "I'm DJ Khaled, a.k.a. Billy."

"Who?" Theo asked.

"I know these things," Khaled said.

"That is so...amazing," Beca said. "This means the world to me, honestly, but I'm part of a group, and we all have something special."

"I respect that you love your group," Khaled said. "But it's time for you to move on. It's time for you to grow. It's time for you to climb that mountain top and reach the top. And the group will be happy for you."

"What Khaled is trying to say here is that you've really gone as far as you can with the girls. It's time for you to now flourish on your own. Independent...ly."

"These ain't opinions," Khaled said. "These are facts."

"Yes," Theo said. "Come with me for a second."

"Bless up," Khaled said, turning back to his piano.

"Listen, I...I know it's a lot to take in, okay?" Theo said, having led her about three feet away. "The label is gonna sign you, Beca. The label's gonna sign you. They're gonna help you develop your own material as a solo act."

"Th-This is very generous," Beca said. "But, we're taking about my family. About Chloe. I'm-I'm s...I'm not interested."

"It's a tough decision, I get that," Theo said.

"No, it's not," Beca said.

"It is," Theo said. "It is. It's a big opportunity for you. Alright?"

Beca began to look around, trying to think of an excuse to leave immediately.

"Look at me," Theo said. "Stop. What are you doing? Go home. Sleep on it. You come back and you tell me what you want to do in the morning. Okay? Alright?"

"I really am sorry," Beca said. "But the others, Chloe, that's not negotiable."

She turned, heading back to the hotel. The others should be back by now. It was getting late. She knocked on the door of the room she was sharing with Chloe. When Chloe didn't answer right away, Beca opened the door, looking around the room, finding it was empty. She walked into the room, checking the bathroom before sitting on the bed. She needed to tell Chloe. And she had to finally tell Chloe the truth. She was sick and tired of always hurting and always being afraid of saying, or doing, something that would let her secret out. Suddenly, Amy stepped into the doorway, looking both angry and excited at the same time, and wearing all black.

"Um...is everything okay?" Beca asked.

"Let's go," Amy said.

"Go where?" Beca asked.

"Don't worry," Amy said. "You can change in the cab."

"Change into what?" Beca asked.

Amy grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the hotel and to the road, flagging down a cab before they got in and Amy handed Beca black clothes, quickly explaining to Beca that her criminal, drug dealer father had kidnapped the other Bellas to force her to give him access to her bank account where he stashed all of his drug money.

"He did what!?" Beca demanded. "Amy what the fuck!? What if he hurts Chloe!? Or any of the others!"

"Beca relax," Amy said. "Chloe's going to be fine. We're going to go save them all. I promise it's going to be fine."

"Dammit!" Beca said, turning to the cab driver. "Drive faster! Christ! What the fuck's wrong with you!"

The cab driver sped up and about twenty minutes later, just before the time they were given ran out, they reached the yacht, Beca having rowed them there in a small boat while Amy sat in the front. They both climbed out to a small ledge on the boat.

"Okay, that's the ladder that will take you up to the main deck where the Bellas are," Amy said. "Do _not_ let Fergus hear what I'm doing below."

"Giant distraction coming up," Beca said. "Are we sure about this?"

"Beca relax," Amy said. "Have I ever let you down?"

"Dozens of examples spring to mind, if I'm honest," Beca said. "Yeah, you're very unreliable. It's like...one of the hallmarks of your personality. I don't think we have time to unpack that right now."

"Sh," Amy said. "I'll just see you up top."

"Okay," Beca said. "No one's going to die tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Amy said.

"Right?" Beca repeated, Amy's face scrunching up unsurely. "Well that doesn't help."

"Okay," Amy said, looking up at the desk for a moment and waving a hand in front of her face, forcing it to be a blank expression. "I've got my serious face on right now."

"Okay," Beca said.

"It's time," Amy said.

"Let's do it," Beca said.

They gave each other a high five before Beca turned, hurrying to the ladder and climbing until she could peek over, getting ready to climb the rest of the way quickly. Fergus was facing toward them with his two bodyguards, and the Bellas were facing away, Chloe at the back, unharmed. Relief flooded through Beca upon seeing she wasn't hurt. She looked back to Fergus and the others as they all turned away to talk quietly. Beca quickly scrambled up the ladder and dropped to a seat beside Chloe, covering her mouth as she gasped, smiling.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Beca whispered, eyes watering.

"Why are you here?" Chloe asked.

"We've got a plan," Becca whispered quickly. "But we have to sing, loudly."

Chloe looked unsure but nodded.

"Ten minutes ladies," Fergus said.

"Excuse, me, sir?" Beca said.

"Where did you come from?" Fergus asked.

"What?" Beca asked.

"You weren't here before," Fergus said.

"I've been here the whole time," Beca said. "I'm...just small."

The others all nodded quickly. Everyone looked around at everyone.

"Sir, Amy's a bit...slow," Beca said. "So...if we can entertain you by singing, would you consider extending our lives to wait? I mean, you won't get the money if you kill us, and Amy definitely won't make it on time alone. So...please?"

Fergus considered for several seconds. "Alright. Sure. You have an extra fifteen minutes, as long as you keep me entertained."

"Thank you," Beca smiled. "Come on guys. Let's make it a loud one."

She stressed the last sentence and everyone jumped up, moving the furniture out of the way, quickly agreeing on a song. Most of the others began to start the intro and Chloe hurried over to Beca's side.

"Are you sure about this?" Chloe asked.

"Not at all," Beca said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Trust me."

Chloe nodded, both beginning to help with the intro as well. Chloe and Aubrey took the lead, knowing the words of the song best, and Beca subtly signaled the others to make it louder, everyone complying. Fergus began to tap his foot to the music, nodding. Beca glanced at Chloe, seeing the fear in her eyes as Fergus checked his watch. Beca took over for Chloe as she failed to sing, covering for her quickly and working her way in front of Chloe, making her look at her. Chloe nodded, managing a small, shaky smile. After several more minutes, Beca glanced up, seeing Amy above them through a sky light. The others noticed as well and they began to work their way into a half-circle away from Fergus, clearing Amy room to drop. Then, suddenly, Amy crashed through the window, landing on her feet and screaming "Freedom" as she sprayed a fire extinguisher at Fergus and the two bodyguards.

"Go, go!" Beca shouted, the others all running to the edge of the yacht and jumping off, Beca grabbing Amy before following.

Then, they jumped off just as the ship exploded. Within minutes, there were police and fire boats and a police helicopter over them and they were all helped out of the water, explaining that they had been kidnapped and that they had only escaped because the fire had started suddenly and caused a distraction. A few hours later, they were seated at a cafe beside the water as Chicago assured them that Fergus had been arrested and would be in jail for a very long time. He stood, walking away to talk to the MPs and Beca sighed. It was the day of the final performance, and Beca still hadn't gotten the chance to tell the others.

"I have no idea what just happened, but if DJ Khaled doesn't pick us after all of that, what are we doing with our lives?" Emily said.

"Um...actually...I have something to tell you all," Beca said. "I...I was going to tell you all last night but...for obvious reasons...I didn't get the chance."

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"DJ Khaled...um...he picked me," Beca said. "Just me. Not...not the Bellas. So, I said no. I told them that I wouldn't go anywhere without all of you. That it wasn't negotiable. You guys are my family. You don't walk away from family."

"Don't you want to make music?" Flo asked.

"Well...yes," Beca said. "But I can do that without Khaled. I'm not abandoning all of you just for what _I_ want. That's selfish and wrong."

"Beca, you can't say no, you've gotta do it," Amy said. "Look, your real family doesn't hold you back. They lift you up."

"Kind of feel like I've been saying something to that effect the entire time," Emily said.

"Oh my God, Emily," Amy said, twisting around.

"Amy," Beca said. "That's enough. Just...Emily's been saying that we need to just focus on having fun as a family the entire time. She's right. Which is exactly why I'm not doing it." She glanced at Aubrey, who was in tears. "Aubrey. Don't. Please. It's...I-I won't do it! It's not important."

"No no no, it's not that," Aubrey said. "You know I have to be honest with you guys. Every time I perform in front of people, I feel like I'm gonna puke. And I don't have to anymore. I'm so happy!"

Beca smiled slightly, looking around at the group. Her eyes settled on Chloe, who she still hadn't been able to tell the truth to. Her gaze fell to the table and she sighed heavily. Maybe she'd have one more shot. If she accepted Khaled's offer, she could try one last time to say what she needed. She was aware of everyone telling their plans for the future, as they tended to any time they had something hard to overcome, Beca noticed. However, when a new voice joined the conversation, saying "Cool beans," her head snapped up and around, staring at Lilly.

"You talk?" Beca asked.

Lilly laughed. "Satan has finally left my body."

Everyone stared at her, wide-eyed as she laughed again.

"Hi, I'm Esther," she said.

"Wha..." Aubrey trailed off, looking to Flo who drew a cross in front of herself several times, praying silently.

"I have...many questions," Beca said.

"You guys," Chloe said, standing and clearing her throat. "I think it's time that we go on with the next chapter of our lives. It's time for us to move on. You know?"

Beca's heart shattered in her chest. So that was it then.

"I mean we're always going to be there for each other," Chloe said. "Because we're family. And I for one, am very ready. I got the call that I got into vet school."

Beca smiled, in spite of the fact that she wanted to curl into a ball and cry. "That's great." She winced at how weak her voice sounded. "What about you Amy?"

"You kidding me?" Amy asked. "I just found out I got a hundred eighty million dollars to put into Fat Amy Winehouse."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Amy said.

"Whoa," Beca said.

"Wait, I could do more shows," Amy said. "Fat Amy Adams. Fat Amy Grant. Oh that would be good for Christmas."

"That would be great," Beca said, feeling her eyes water again, and again hating herself for how frail she had sounded.

This time, however, everyone caught it, and a moment later, they were all hugging her. She bit back a sob, her tears beginning to fall unbidden.

"You can do this Beca," Amy said, also crying. "You just gotta go out there and crush it. Crush it so hard your nips tingle a bit."

"I can't," Beca managed to say without sobbing fully. "Not...without you all."

"We'll always be there for you," Chloe said, Beca beginning to sob openly when she heard that Chloe was also crying.

She couldn't help it. It sounded like Chloe was saying goodbye.

* * *

Leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.

* * *

Honest

Beca felt her eyes burn. This was it. She was performing without the others. She had to say goodbye to Chloe. To the best thing that ever happened to her. To the one thing that made her life worth living, even more so than he Bellas.

"Beca," Emily said, running over. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Beca snapped, barely keeping from sobbing. "I tried! I tried to tell her, and instead she just said she's going to leave!"

"No!" Emily said. "God. I'm so sorry! I wanted to tell you sooner, but all that stuff with Amy's dad happened. Oh my God, Beca, you have to tell her how you feel!"

"I tried!" Beca snapped. "Several times!"

"No!" Emily said. "No more trying, Beca. Just tell you. No more hints, no more room for interpretation. Tell Chloe the truth. No question."

Beca sighed, resting her face in her hands. "I can't. She's going to vet school."

"So?" Emily asked. "Beca, do you love Chloe?"

"Yes," Beca said.

"Then just suck it up and tell her!" Emily said. "Isn't it worth to risk of her saying no but staying your friend anyway?"

Beca remained silent for a moment before nodding. "Okay. Fine."

Emily nodded and hugged her. "Good luck. We're in the front row. We'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks," Beca smiled, Emily hurrying off.

"You ready Beca?" Theo asked.

"I...Can I change the song?" Beca asked.

"Why?" Theo asked.

"Because...I have to try one last time," Beca said. "I have to tell Chloe the truth at least once before I never see her again."

Theo smiled and nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Beca listened to the different sets of vocalizations she had just finished recording play back in her ears, taking a shaky breath that she was well aware made it to the microphone and out the speakers. Her eyes left the floor for the first time, instantly finding Chloe and stopping.

"I'm going to need some help," Beca said, Theo grinning knowingly. "Can you guys come up here for a minute?"

The other Bellas looked at each other in surprise for a moment before Emily stepped up onto the stage and over to Beca, who whispered the song choice to Emily. Emily's eyes widened and she covered her mouth before nodding, quickly motioning the others over. They all walked on stage and Beca turned back to the microphone, again, taking another breath before starting finally.

"I won't talk, I won't breathe, I won't move til you finally see, that you belong with me," Beca sang, pulling the microphone off of the stand and turning to Chloe, the others all moving out of the way and into a circle around them.

Chloe's mouth fell open as she stared at Beca.

"You might think, I don't look, but deep inside the corner of my mind, I'm attached to you," Beca said. "I'm weak, it's true. Cause I'm afraid to know the answer. Do you want me too? Cause my heart keeps falling faster. I've waited all my life, to cross this line to the only thing that's true. So I will not hide, it's time to try, anything to be with you. All my life I've waited. This is true."

Chloe covered her mouth, tears flooding down her face before flinging her arms around Beca, sobbing into Beca's shoulder as the crowd cheered loudly, Beca passing the microphone off to Aubrey, who took over singing. After a few moments, Chloe managed to calm herself, kissing Beca for several seconds before pulling back and smiling.

"We should finish the song," Chloe said.

Beca nodded, turning to Aubrey who handed the microphone back just in time for Chloe to start the chorus again as the curtain behind them fell, revealing a full orchestra, who began to play along. Beca slipped her hand into Chloe's as she reached the end of the song. The moment she was finished, the crowd erupted into cheers and she turned, kissing Chloe again, the rest of the Bellas grabbing the two in a group hug, making them separate, both laughing. They eventually moved off the stage so that Khaled could have his show and Beca and Chloe left instantly, heading back to the hotel. Beca found that she was even more nervous than she had been during the game of Truth Or Dare years ago. Memories of how that had ended, and then what happened the next morning, kept running through her head. Finally, they reached her room and Chloe kissed her, pushing the door closed with her foot. However, after a few seconds, Beca pulled back, resting her forehead against Chloe's, Chloe stopping herself, pulling back and watching Beca's expression worriedly.

"I...Is this...I mean...are we..."

"Beca," Chloe said, cupping her face. "I love you. I have always loved you. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I know that nothing I say will ever make it okay, but I am truly sorry. I was terrified that it was just because we were drunk, and I knew that you were still with Jesse. And I wasn't sure if I actually knew for sure how I felt, or if maybe I was just mistaking it for something else, so I acted like I had just wanted sex, and I hurt you, so badly. And I'm so sorry. After we graduated and you had broken up with Jesse, I wanted to apologize, and I wanted to tell you how I felt, but you were acting like you only saw me as a friend, and I was too afraid of losing you completely to tell you the truth. It was just...easier for me to pretend we were just friends, and that I didn't want to be more. I'm so sorry."

Beca smiled slightly, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall down Chloe's face almost instantly. "That's about the same reason I never told you. I had thought you really just wanted sex, and then once we were living together, I was too afraid to say anything."

"Well, I'm yours now," Chloe smiled. "For as long as you'll have me."

Beca smiled, kissing her. "Forever. But...what about your vet school?"

"We'll figure it out," Chloe said. "You don't really have to be anywhere special to work, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Beca said.

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I have to be with you."

Chloe smiled, rolling her eyes before kissing Beca again, both pulling the other closer, their tongues beginning to dance together. Beca stepped backward, bringing Chloe with her as she dropped onto the bed. Chloe didn't hesitate, freeing Beca of her clothes within seconds. Beca rolled them over instantly, removing Chloe's clothing just as quickly. However, when they kissed again, it was slow, patient. And despite that, it was a million times more passionate and intimate than it had been a minute ago. Beca's hands found Chloe's, their fingers lacing together as they kissed. After several minutes of this, Beca finally began to kiss a trail down Chloe's neck to her chest, Chloe moaning loudly as she did, arching her back and pushing her chest out for Beca, Beca happily worshiping every centimeter of flesh, focusing on Chloe's nipples. Finally, she felt Chloe's hips rocking slightly, urging Beca lower without actually making it anything other than Beca's choice. Beca smiled, kissing her way lower and then kissing around where Chloe wanted, and needed, her, leasing the love of her life for several more minutes.

"Beca," Chloe finally moaned out. "Please."

Beca smiled, finally making her way to Chloe's dripping-wet sex, moaning as she tasted Chloe for the first time in years, hungrily and greedily working to get as much of Chloe's taste as she could, Chloe moaning again and again as Beca quickly and skillfully worked her folds. Beca moved up, sucking Chloe's clit into her mouth and sucking hard, flicking it with her tongue, Chloe bucking and crying out. Beca smiled, pushing two fingers into Chloe and began to thrust them in and out quickly, Chloe crying out in pleasure rapidly as Beca continued to speed up until her hand was a blur. Chloe's voice failed, Chloe struggling to even breathe, clutching at Beca's head as her body began to stiffen, her insides trembling around Beca's fingers. Beca looked up at Chloe, seeing her face screwing up in pleasure. Beca nipped Chloe lightly and Chloe opened her eyes, gasping harshly and bucking into Beca, their eyes locking. Beca smiled, turning her hand over and curling her fingers into Chloe's g-spot just as she nipped Chloe's clit and Chloe's eyes shot wide open, looking to be in danger of popping out, as her mouth opened wide as though to scream or to try to breath, yet her entire body was still for a moment before Beca nipped at her clit again, fingers still hitting her g-spot with every thrust, and suddenly Chloe was bucking and shaking as violently as she had had Beca doing the last time. Chloe's eyes actually rolled back into her head as she shook, hands clutching at Beca's head painfully before she finally managed to suck in a harsh gasp of breath, then fell silent again as Beca continued to rapidly finger her and work her clit with her tongue.

Finally, she felt Chloe begin to come back down from her orgasm, only to suddenly gasp harshly again, bucking hard once again as she began to cum all over again, courtesy of a more solid impact between Beca's fingers and her g-spot, resulting in Beca actually rubbing up across, then back down over the g-spot rather than just bumping it. Beca grinned, repeating this several times before Chloe's body suddenly curled, Chloe trying to pull her hips away from Beca, Beca allowing her to escape and moving up, capturing Chloe's lips in a kiss. It was like a flip was switched instantly, and Chloe gasped harshly, beginning to pant and gasp for breath between kisses. Finally, Beca pulled away, allowing Chloe to struggle to catch her breath, entire body still jerking ever couple of seconds. Finally, Chloe fell limp onto the bed and Beca lay beside her, wrapping her arms around Chloe and kissing her.

"If you...get...that much better...every time...I don't...think we...can...keep having...sex," Chloe panted, Beca laughing and kissing her again.

"Good luck with that," Beca smiled.

Chloe smiled as well, resting her head against Beca's forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you," Beca smiled. "I love you Chloe."

"I love you too," Chloe smiled. "Now, want to see if I can get you to wake up the entire hotel?"

Beca chuckled. "I think you already did."

Chloe smiled. "Then I guess you'll just keep them awake."

She kissed Beca before beginning to work her way down, moving less patiently than Beca. However, like the last time, she also kissed the most seemingly random and unimportant places, only to have Beca panting and dripping wet before she had even passed her navel. Finally, Chloe reached Beca's nethers and sent bolts of white-hot electricity pin-balling through Beca's body, Beca crying out in pleasure within a matter of minutes, hips bucking and rolling against Chloe as Chloe's tongue ran up and down through her slit and around her clit rapidly. Then, Chloe pushed her fingers into Beca, quickly speeding up until she was moving as fast as Beca had been when their roles were reversed. She sucked at Beca's clit harshly, Beca's voice becoming more and more strained as Chloe rapidly pushed her closer and closer to orgasm. Then, as Beca looked down at her and their eyes met, Chloe grinned wickedly, turning her hand over and beginning to hit Beca's g-spot as she bit down gently on Beca's clit. Beca's throat closed off instantly as Chloe finally pushed her too far, Beca cumming even harder and with less warning than she had the last time they were together. And Chloe made no move to ease up. Beca's body shook and jerked, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Chloe's.

Finally, pressure began to build in her stomach again, even while she was still coming. She felt her face scrunching up quickly, struggling to breath, or speak, or scream. Anything. And the pressure continued building. It built so quickly, and so much that it actually started to hurt, and yet, she couldn't quite let it out. She needed...something. She couldn't tell what. Chloe lifted her head, her thumb instantly replacing her tongue, and moved up, kissing Beca, the kiss deceptively tame, especially in comparison to Chloe's hand's actions. However, the kiss seemed to be exactly what Beca needed, because suddenly the pressure was flooding out of her in a spray of her juices that nearly forced Chloe's fingers out and that reached all the way to the floor just in front of the door, Beca holding Chloe's head in place as she screamed, Chloe kissing her to muffle it. Chloe began to ease Beca down from her orgasm, Beca's head spinning as she struggled to pull in enough air to stay conscious.

Finally, Chloe slipped her fingers out of Beca and cleaned them off before kissing Beca again, Beca moaning weakly as she tasted their combined juices. Chloe pull back and lay her head on Beca's shoulder, lacing the fingers of her left hand with Beca's right on the bed beside Beca, her right arm wrapped around Beca as Beca's left was around her. Both lay there for a long while, Beca drifting along the edge of consciousness and sleep as Chloe simply enjoyed being there with her.

"I love you Beca," Chloe said.

"I love you too," Beca smiled.

Chloe reached up, kissing Beca and smiling down at her. "Sleep. I'll still be here, and I'll still be yours when you wake up."

Beca smiled, kissing Chloe again before setting her head back down and drifting off to sleep almost instantly. Chloe smiled, setting her head back down and following quickly after her. She smiled as she drifted off. It may have taken years more than it should have, but finally, she could be with the love of her life.

THE END

* * *

Leave a review.


End file.
